Really Good Men
by bearcub90
Summary: Ron and Hermione are finally together. Harry and Ginny also become honest with eachother about their feelings. George meets an unexpected girl from another country with baggage of her own.
1. The War Is Over

The battle was won. It was all over. All that was left now was for everyone to pick up the pieces and start on their life. This is where our story of one special witch takes place.

Ron and Hermione walk hand In hand outside the burrow into the field where they could be alone to speak.

"How are you feeling, Ron?" Hermione asked as she and Ron sat side by side under a tree.

"Confused." He responded.

"How so?" she inquired, lightly resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's all over now, and we've lost so much, so many people. Fred for instance." Ron began, Hermione listened actively. "How can we celebrate winning the war when all this death is bringing us down?"

"We all will in our own time." Hermione answered him, knowingly. "We need time to grieve before we can be happy."

"Well," Ron started.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied.

"There is one thing I can't help being happy about."

"What?"

Without saying another word, Ron leaned in to Hermione and softly touched her lips with his. In response she pushed into him gently. Ron's hands slowly traveled to either side of Hermione's face, while hers slid up his chest. The seconds seemed to go by like blissful hours as the two became lost in each other. As they slowly pulled apart they smiled timidly at one another.

"I really do love you, Hermione. I'm sorry that it took me so long to say it." Ron said, in a barely audible tone.

"I love you, too, Ron." Hermione said as she let her head fall onto his chest. Ron wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "You think they'll be looking for us? I expect your mum will want us to get dressed for the services."

"Yeah." Ron agreed as he lifted himself from the ground and pulled Hermione up as well.

They walked together back inside The Burrow to get dressed. As they went inside, They were met by the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione parted from Ron's side and went upstairs to change. She climbed the stairs and entered the room that she and Ginny shared. She closed the door behind her, which made Ginny jump.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked.

"With Ron by the lake." she responded.

"I thought you wouldn't be ready in time," said Ginny who was already dressed in a simple black dress.

"I'm really in no hurry. I'm not looking forward to all the crying we'll be doing."

"Yeah, but at least this is it. We can have our closure and They can be at rest."

Hermione nodded and pulled her dress over her head. Her dress was similar to Ginny's, black and simple. She slipped into her shoes and grabbed her handbag. Ginny stood and she and Hermione exited the room to join the rest of the family. They spotted Harry and Ron in a corner looking solemn. Ron looking particularly so. They joined them.

"How are you guys?" Ginny asked.

"As well as can be expected." Harry replied.

"I just can't wait for it to be over." Ron told them. "All the depression is getting to me."

Hermione sat down next to Ron who rested his head on her shoulder. Ginny and Harry left them alone to themselves.

"It'll be okay, Ron. You'll be fine." Hermione said, consolingly.

"I hope you're right Hermione." he replied.

Mrs. Weasley came into the room and everyone followed her outside to the funeral site.

"Ron!" Hermione urged, shaking him. "Ron, your mum says breakfast is ready."

"Imminit." he mumbled.

"Ron, get up!" she attempted one last time. She got an idea. She acted as though she was going to leave the room. When she got to the door way, she turned to Ron's sleeping form and ran towards him, then she pounced.

"UGHF!" Ron groaned. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Well, you wouldn't listen." she said simply. She kissed his nose and went downstairs.

_God_, he thought to himself, _that woman drives me __bonkers_. Ron got out of bed, gathered his clothing and headed for the shower. After he was clean and dressed he headed downstairs for breakfast. Everyone but Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the table. They looked up when Ron sat with them, but continued their meal.

"Where's Mum and Dad?" Ron asked Ginny as he sat.

"She had accidentally set a place for Fred, She started crying and Dad had to take her upstairs for a breather." Ginny replied, gloomily. She exchanged a somber look with Harry. George and Hermione did the same.

"Poor Mum." was all Ron could say.

"She'll be okay," George said, "once she comes to terms with it."

"And you have, George?" Ginny asked before she could stop herself. Ron gave her a reproachful look, then looked to George for an answered anyway.

"Well yeah. At first I really didn't know what I was gonna do with meself." George began. "But then I realized that Fred wouldn't want me or any of us harping on about it. He'd want us to pick up the pieces and get on with our lives. I know it's a little soon, but if loosing Fred has taught me anything it's that life is short and you can't spend it on dwelling on things that you can't change. I can't bring my twin back, so I'm gonna live my life to the fullest for the both of us."

"OK." Ginny replied after a few seconds of silence. Everyone tucked in to breakfast.

Ginny and Harry had been exchanging awkward smiles. It was only a matter of time before they were honest to eachother about how they felt. Ron didn't mind as long as it was on a permanent basis. Ron looked over at Hermione who was engaging George in conversation about the joke shop and what he planned on doing with it.

"Well, I'm going to open it up, I just need help running it. I'm just really not sure who." George confided in her.

"I'm sure Ron would like to help out." Hermione said. "Wouldn't you, Ron?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah."

"What about you, Hermione?" George asked her.

"Well, to be honest with you, I was thinking of joining the Wizzarding Legal Department." Hermione confessed. "I wrote to Kingsley and he told me that they'd allow me into the program even though I didn't finish my seventh year.

"The same with me and my Auror training." Harry piped up as he joined the conversation.

"Yeah. Well, they kinda owe it to you, I think." Ginny stated.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed. "Come to think of it, all the kids in our year were extended jobs by the Ministry or Ministry aid with job placement because of the war."

"As well they should." came the tired voice of Mr. Weasley.

"Hi Dad. How's Mum?" Ginny said to her father.

"She'll be okay, Ginny." Arthur assured her. Ginny nodded in reply. "So the Legal Department, Hermione?"

"Oh yes, sir." Hermione gushed. "I'd really like to do good for the wizzarding world. You know? Help make a change."

Mr. Weasley beamed at Hermione as he took the empty seat next to Ron. He was very happy that even though she had already fought admirably in the war, she wasn't ready to stop fighting for what was right. His youngest son really picked a winner.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

She turned her attention to him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Diagon Alley with me later on today. If you haven't got anything planned."

"Yeah, it'll do good to get out of the house." Ginny agreed.

After breakfast was over, everyone went about their own activities. Harry and Ginny went to Diagon Alley. George tagged along, but only to go to his flat above the shop. He knew that he had to face being in that flat without Fred and he'd rather do it alone.

Arthur had gone upstairs to be with heavily grieving wife. Leaving Ron and Hermione alone to themselves. Ron was sitting in his bedroom when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." he said in the door's direction. The door opened to reveal a very wet Hermione. Her black tank top clung to her body in it's dampness and her hair curled in dripping locks. Ron stared at her, bewildered.

"Fell in the pond." she explained with a shrug.

"Ah," was all he could manage to get out. As he took in her silliness he couldn't pass up how absolutely _sexy_ she looked dripping with water. Her already form-fitting blue jeans fit even more snugly than they should. He had to hug his knees to hide the effect that she had on him.

When she noticed his retreat, Hermione simply stated, "I thought you would find it funny."

"Oh, no, yeah." Ron stumbled. "It is funny. I'm just not in a very ha-ha kind of mood, you know?"

"Yeah." Hermione chuckled. "I'm gonna go change."

"You do that." Ron replied. As soon as she was gone, Ron Apperated to the bathroom to fix his situation.

When Hermione was dry, she went looking for Ron. She found him sitting in the sitting room reading a book. This shocked Hermione as she had never seen Ron willingly read anything. As she approached him, she realized that he was reading _Hogwarts a History_.

"Ron?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he responded not looking up.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading," he replied, simply.

"I can see that," Hermione said, stationing herself next to him. "But why are you reading?"

"Felt like it." Ron told her. "Thought I'd broaden my horizon."

"Oh, that makes sense." she said, resting her head on his shoulder. They spent a quiet moment on the couch. Hermione enjoyed being in Ron's company and Ron was only too happy to oblige her.

"Hermione?" came Ron's voice, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to fetch your parents?"

"Next week." She told him. "I've been procrastinating."

"Are you worried about how they'll take it?"

"Extremely."

"Don't worry, Love." Ron comforted her. "I'm sure they'll understand. What with the war and all."

"I hope your right."

Ron closed his book and took Hermione in his arms. She loved the way his arms felt around her. It was where she felt the safest. Ron loved the feeling of having her in his arms. She was so soft and so warm. She smelled so lovely. Ron figured all girls smelled nice but the way Hermione smelled was just intoxicating.

Harry and Ginny walked about Diagon Alley looking at the shops. George had gone off to his joke shop to face is fears. Ginny begged him to let her come with him but he said he had to do it himself. She admitted defeat and let him to it.

"He'll be fine, Ginny." Harry told her as he laced his fingers with hers.

"I just don't think he should be in that flat by himself." Ginny said, unconvinced of her brother's welfare.

"Well, he kind of lives there, Ginny." Harry said.

"I'm aware of that, Harry." she said, giving him a look.

Harry just shook his head. He decided not to bother tying to sway her opinion. Ginerva Weasley was as headstrong as they come. When she had her mind made up, that was it. No questions asked. So Harry just opted towards leading her to a certain shop that he had been in contact with over the past couple of days. He would look at her every now and again and would smile to himself about how unsuspecting she was.

"Let's go in here." Harry said pushing open a door to a shop. Ginny went inside as he held the door open for her. She began to realize that it was a jewelry store.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," The shop clerk addressed Harry.

"Hello, sir." Harry replied.

Ginny looked up at Harry. _What's he planning?_ She asked herself. Harry and this man seemed to have some sort of arrangement. Ginny's brow furrowed as she wondered what it could be. The shop clerk reached behind the counter and pulled out a velvety box that was similar to a wand box. He handed it to Harry and smiled. Ginny looked from one man to the other trying to read their faces.

"So I presume that it looks likes the picture, then?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir, Mr. Potter, sir." The clerk assured Harry. "You've got your Galleon's worth there."

"Thank, you, sir." Harry said to him. The clerk nodded and Harry took Ginny's hand and led her out of the store. Harry pocketed the box and led her to an area where restaurants and diners met. Harry and Ginny sat at a table. Ginny looked at Harry studying him, not wanting to ask him what he bought.

"Close your eyes, Ginerva." Harry said.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked him.

"Just do it, please." Harry asked. She complied. Harry stood behind her and opened the box. He took out a white-gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant to match. Ginny felt the cold metal touch her warm skin as Harry put the chain around her neck. Her hand instantly touched it and she realized what it was. She felt tears well in her eyes as she slipped her hand in her bag and pulled out a mirror. Not that she was vain in any way, but it wouldn't do to have food in one's teeth and not know about it, since you can't trust a boy to tell you any such thing. She looked at her neck to see a tiny, thin white-gold heart lying on her chest as if it were a second layer. It just kind of looked like it belonged there. In the prettiest cursive, it read : G+H.

"It's a going away gift." Harry explained to her.

"Harry, it's beautiful." Ginny choked. "I don't know what to say."

"Just knowing that you like it is good enough for me." Harry chuckled. "Besides, it's really for my own benefit."

"Why is that?" Ginny inquired.

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms from behind.

"So all those blokes at school know that this lass is mine." Harry whispered into her ear. Ginny moved her face into his and smiled.

"I am yours, Harry. Fully and completely." Ginny assured him. "You needn't worry about that."

George made his way to the flat that he once shared with his twin brother. He dared himself to sit on Fred's bed. He felt hot tears slide down his face as he did so. He thought of all the times he and Fred had together. Both in this flat, and growing up. He began to cry harder.

"Just what exactly are you blubbering about?" He heard a voice say. George looked up to see Fred standing in front of him. "And furthermore, what are you doing on my bed? You know that irritates me."

"Fred?" George asked astoundedly.

"No," Fred replied, giving George a look. "Aunt Muriel."

George couldn't help but laugh at his brother's humor.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" Fred asked.

"What?"

"What are you blubbering about?"

"Well... you."

"Me?" Fred asked pointing at himself. "Well, stop it. I'm fine George. Never better. I mean, I miss you lot and all, but life doesn't compare to how it is up here."

"Up here?" George asked accusingly.

"Shut up!" Fred laughed. "I know we weren't perfect angels, but I wasn't that bad. Look, my time here is very limited. I just came here to tell you that I'm fine."

"Well if that's the case, then I hope you don't mind me telling you that I love you." George said.

"You're my twin, George, I know that. But if it helps you sleep at night, I love you, too." Fred looked as though he was about to exit, but he stopped. "By the way, it's only a matter of time before Harry starts blaming himself, if he hasn't already started. Tell him that I said it was not his fault."

"No problem." George agreed.

"Oh, and wipe your face, you look a mess." Fred said before he disappeared.


	2. Much Needed Relief

George lied back on Fred's bed, thinking about what had just transpired. _Had Fred really been there? _He thought to himself. _He seemed so real... so solid._ George decided that even if it had not been real, and he had imagined the whole thing, that was no reason not to take it seriously. He got up and went to the bathroom to clean the dried tears from his face. George looked at his watch. It was nearing dusk, and he was sure that his mother would begin to worry about him. So, He left the flat with the determination of returning the next day. He had to get on with his life. Fred would be disappointed if he didn't.

As he walked down Diagon Alley, he came across a flyer. The flyer was advertising a big party that was to be held in the Leaky Caul­dron the next evening to celebrate the downfall of Voldemort. George couldn't think of a better idea. A huge party? Over half of London would be there. It was just what everyone needed. So as he started home, he wondered how everyone at The Burrow would receive the news.

"Sounds like fun. I want to go." Ginny replied after George handed the flyer to her, "We could all use a little fun right about now."

"Yeah," Ron wholeheartedly agreed. The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione were in the sitting room just enjoying the evening. Ron and Hermione sat back to back on the floor in front of the fireplace. Ginny sat on the couch as Harry sat opposite her on the floor as they engaged eachother in a game of chess. George sat in a recliner watching all of them. Hermione seemed to be scribbling in a journal while Ron ap­peared to be reading a book.

"What say you two, Harry and Hermione?" George asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered, "Sounds like a good time." Hermione merely nodded.

Ron let out a huge yawn. Signaling to the house and a few blokes in Cheshire that he was tired. He eased up so as not to knock Hermione over. They laced fingers and went upstairs together. George knew that they had been sleeping in his room every night, but as long as they went to bed after Mr and Mrs. Weasley did and Hermione left his room before they rose, then they would be none the wiser. Besides, what was the big deal if they were found out. Everyone knew that it was going to happen eventually.

"Ron," Hermione said as Ron began to change into his pajamas.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Do you think that this party is really a good idea?"

"Yeah, I mean, everyone's been stressed out lately and it'll give everyone much needed relief." Ron told her as he slipped into his bed. He looked at Hermione as she sat on the foot of it. She had a worried look on her face.

"I'm just not sure how well it will go." Hermione confided in him. "You know, alcohol and mourning people."

Ron extended his arm to Hermione who took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled toward him. She lied down beside him as he wrapped her in his arms. Suddenly, she felt that everything would be fine. How could anything be wrong when he had his arms around her. And in that pleasant state of mind, she drifted off to sleep, with on not that far behind her.

Back in the sitting room, Ginny had her eyes hungrily set on Harry's king. Harry just looked at her determination. Harry didn't really like playing chess with Ginny. He felt that her beauty was an unfair ad­vantage. How could he protect his king when his opponent was so damn enchanting. Ginny went on completely unaware of the effect that she was having on Harry as she went in for the win.

"Checkmate." she said, proudly.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Checkmate." Harry waved his wand and the chess pieces moved to their proper places and he put the set away.

"I take it you don't want a rematch." Ginny said as she watched Harry move about the living room.

"I thing that one arse-kicking is plenty for tonight," Harry said as he looked at George's empty recliner. He had went up to bed not long after Ron and Hermione did. After the chess set was put away, Harry plopped onto the couch next to Ginny. Ginny rest her head on his chest as his arm snaked around her waist.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" she asked him.

"Well," Harry began. "I was thinking about you and me."

"What about you and me?"

"I can't believe that you waited for me."

"Why not?"

"You know, breaking up with you at the start of summer, kissing you on my birthday and not saying anything afterwards. You know, being a prat in general."

"If memory serves, I kissed you."

Harry chuckled. She had a point.

"Harry, just be contented by the fact that I did wait for you." Ginny went on, "Be happy, the past is the past. Let's leave it that way."

Harry nodded as he leaned in to kiss her. She returned his kiss with such ferocity that Harry was nearly knocked backwards. He had to fight to regain control of the situation, but once he acquired it he refused to let it go. As one thing led to another, Harry and Ginny found themselves on the floor tearing at eachother. Harry wished that these blissful moments could last forever. Ginny never let deep thoughts penetrate her mind. She kept her eye on the prize, so to speak. Harry felt Ginny's soft little fingers pull his t-shirt over his head. He allowed her to do so and thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of her hands glide over his skin. Harry slid his fingers in her silk-soft hair. It bewildered Harry that her hair was so soft. As lips and tongues tangled Harry gathered the courage to do to Ginny what she had long since done to him. He pulled the stretchy fabric of her tank top off her. Harry hadn't been quite prepared for what he was about to see. He looked at Ginny shirtless for the first time and nearly fainted.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked. She had a concerned look on her face as he just stared at her.

"It's just..." Harry started. "You're so beautiful, Ginny."

"Thank you." she responded, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a searing kiss. Harry allowed his hands to roam around her body. He touched every bit of her flesh that he could reach. Ginny relished in his gentle touch. Harry snaked his arms around Ginny and pulled her as lose to him as possible. He loves the way it felt when her soft skin was pressed against his. Ginny's fingers began to wander to Harry's belt buckle. Harry then became fully aware of how dangerous they were getting.

"Ginny..." he breathed, breaking their kiss.

"What?" she asked.

"We should stop this..." Harry said barely audible as he only half meant what he was saying. "Before we go too far."

"Yeah," she replied, regaining her composure. She became self conscious and pulled the shawl from the couch over herself. Harry realized what she was doing and was instantly sorry.

"Ginny, it's not that I don't want you." Harry told her. "I just respect you too much to have it happen like this."

She looked into his green eyes. Tears began to pool in her brown ones at his words.

"Respect." she repeated.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No." She said. "No one has ever told me that they respected me before." Ginny confessed.

"Well," Harry said, "I do. Very much. And I want our first time to be special. I want it to mean something."

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny cooed, burying her face in his chest. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Harry found her tank top and slid it over her head. She followed his lead and slipped her arms through. Harry put his shirt on as well and led Ginny upstairs. He walked Ginny to her room. Before she went inside, he planted a whisper soft kiss on her lips.

"Good night, my love." Harry said.

"G'night, Harry." Ginny whispered and she closed the door. Harry covered the distance from Ginny's room to Percy's old room is so little time he didn't remember walking it. For the first time in a too long a while, Harry had the most pleasant dreams a man could ask for.

"You got enough of that hair potion, Hermione?" Ginny teased as the girls were getting ready to go out with the boys.

"Shut up, Ginny." Hermione laughed back. Hermione eyed herself in the full length mirror in Ginny's bedroom. She was clad in a short pleated skirt with a form-fitting ripped shirt that seemed to shimmer in the light. Her hair wes pulled back in a half ponytail. Her now sleek and shiny hair fell down her back. It also seemed to darken a few shades. She wrapped her legs in black ripped nylons. On her feet were black stiletto-like heels. Ginny didn't understand how Hermione could walk in them.

"Ginny, do you think that black is my color?" Hermione asked as she applied a smoke colored shadow to her eyes.

"Hermione, black is _every_ woman's color." Ginny replied while putting random braids in her hair. Hermione turned to look at Ginny. She wore black skin tight skinny jeans and an army green t-shirt very similar to Hermione's. After she put the last braid in her hair, she grabbed a baseball cap that matched her shirt. She slipped on her black on black tennis shoes and tied the laces. She looked at herself in the mirror. She tilted her head from side to side and then slid her cap to a backwards position.

Hermione held up two pairs of earrings to either ear. "Ginny hoops or dangles?"

Ginny looked at Hermione as though appraising her. "Hoops."

Hermione took the earrings from their package and put them on.

Ginny did the same to Hermione. "Dangles or studs?"

"Studs." Hermione replied instantly.

"I like doing this." Ginny confessed to Hermione as she put a diamond stud in her ear. It seemed that Harry felt the need to spoil her lately.

"What?"

"You know, bein' a girl. Mind you, I wouldn't want to do it every day. But every so often, it's fun."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "And I told you that shopping in muggle London would be fun."

"Oh, it was a blast." Ginny gushed. "I think that Ron enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Harry just agreed with everything you picked out." Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, he didn't look all that comfortable." Ginny agreed as she glossed her lips.

The girls gave eachother a once over and okayed each other's outfits. Together they descended down the steps towards the sitting room. The boys were sitting enjoying a conversation amongst themselves. Ron was the first to notice them as he had been checking the stairs every thirty-five seconds. All he could do was stare.

"I thought I would faint, didn't you, Ron?" Harry asked him. Ron didn't reply. "Ron?" Harry repeated and then looked up to see what had stolen his best mate's attention.

Harry then understood Ron's reaction. Both girls looked absolutely, unbelievably... hot. But Harry knew that all of Ron's attention was on Hermione. Understandably so. Her outfit was a bit more attention-getting that Ginny's. Not to mention that Ginny was his sister. That isn't to say that Ginny didn't look incredible. Not by any means. Harry wasn't sure that the way that that black denim hugged her curves should be allowed by the law. And the way that that t-shirt hugged her chest, Harry thought he might loose consciousness. George didn't seem fazed by the girls' deadly apparel.

"You guys look great." He said simply.

"You guys look nice yourselves." Ginny echoed George's compliment. All the boys look similar. Clad in blue jeans. George wore a grey silk button up. Harry wore a simple green tee with a black one underneath. Ron wore a black button up. The black in his shirt made his nearly shoulder length red hair seem more shocking that it normally would. All boys sported trainers on their feet not unlike Ginny's.

"Ready?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded their agreement and all five grabbed their cloaks apperated outside the Leaky Cauldron.

As they entered the pub, they noticed that it had undergone a complete transformation. There were bright lights and loud hip-hop music blaring. The tables had been painted and decorated. Someone had turned the Leaky into a dance club. George scanned the pub for Tom who seemed to be chatting up this absolutely beautiful specimen of a woman at the bar. Her very skin seemed to shimmer like pixy dust. (Cute pixies, not ugly destructive ones.) Her curly black hair fell down her back in sleek spirals. On her body she wore a short red spaghetti strapped dress with black stretch pants underneath.

"Let's go get a drink, eh?" George said to his group. They all agreed. He made sure to sit in the stool next to the pretty girl, pretending that he hadn't noticed she was there.

"What'll it be, youngsters?" Tom asked jovially. He seemed to be enjoying the festivities. Everyone ordered they drinks and Tom seemed only too happy to oblige.

George couldn't help but look at the girl next to him, only to discover that she had stolen a look at him too. Now that he was closer to this mystery siren, he could really get a good look. He saw that she had to be a cross between black and Caucasian. He noticed that she had beautiful, big brown eyes and the longest lashes that he had ever seen.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." George replied.

"So, how do you like what I did with the Leaky Cauldron?" She asked. George was shocked to discover that this girl could not possibly be from London, Or any other part of Europe for that matter.

"I like it. Is it permanent?"

"Oh, God no." she responded. "One night only. It's promotion for this dance club I'm opening not to far from your joke shop."

George looked at her bewildered.

"You are George Weasley, right?"

"Well, yeah," he began. "But how did you know that?"

"Well, my brother, sister, and I were setting up for out grand opening yesterday and I saw you go in. Nobody had set foot in that shop since I came to London, so I figured that you had to be the dude that owned it." she explained.

"Ahh." George replied. "Forgive my candor, but where are you from?"

"Los Angeles, California." she told him. He looked lost. "The States."

"Oh!" George laughed. "Well, you have me at an unfair advantage."

"How so?"

"You know my name and I haven't a clue as to what yours is."

"Renee."

"Renee." George repeated. "That's beautiful."

"Thank you." she said, smiling shyly.

George was so engrossed in his conversation with Renee that he didn't even notice that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had migrated to the dance floor. Despite how stiff the boys portrayed themselves to be, they let loose as the music beat through the speakers. The girls just had the time of their lives moving to the rhythm. After dancing to an uncountable number of songs the foursome sat at a table sweating and exhausted. A very spiffy looking house elf came to their table.

"Can Tiffie get you anything, sirs and misses?" She asked.

Hermione was elated at the sparkle-ridden dress that she was wearing. Ron saw Hermione open her mouth to comment on the fact that the elf was wearing clothes and cut her off.

"Four glasses of water, please, Tiffie."

"Right away, sir." She squeaked. She gave a quick little curtsy and rushed off.

Ron shook his head at Hermione. "I saw that."

"What?" she asked her boyfriend, innocently.

"You were going to ask her about her clothes, weren't you?"

"No." Hermione lied. Just then, Tiffie was back in record speed holding a platter with four glasses of water perched on top of it. They each took a glass as Tiffie handed them.

"Anything else, sirs and misses?" she asked eagerly.

"No, thank you." Ginny answered.

Tiffie curtsied again and departed. Ginny yawned and attempted to cover it with the back of her hand.

"You ready to call it a night, Love?" Harry asked. She nodded.

"Yes, let's go." Hermione added. Ron nodded.

"Where's George?" Ginny asked. Harry looked around.

"Still at the bar talking to that girl."

"She's cute." Hermione said. "I'll go tell him we're leaving."

Hermione disappeared into the crowd and was back in a few minutes with George's reply.

"He says that he'll see us at home." Hermione reported. "Apparently he and _Renee_ hit it off."

"Ooh." Ginny said. The four of them disapperated back to the Burrow and went to bed unaware of the mischief George was about to indulge in.


	3. Too Much Alcohol and an Empty Flat

Hi. I just thought I would apologize for such a short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise. And thank you to everyone who reads this fic. It really does mean so much to me.

George and Renee stayed at the bar for what seemed like ages. But not too much time had passed before a slightly inebriated Renee asked George to dance with her. At first, George had tried to decline, but Renee was not having it.

"Oh, come on George." she said as she got up off her stool and pulled George off his as well. She pulled him to the dance floor just as a slow song began to play. For this, George was thankful, because the way Renee was teetering in her heels, George was afraid she would fall over had she been trusted to dance on her own. George suspected that she was aware of her state because she clung to his neck ever so tightly. George held her in his arms as they swayed to the slow tune. She looked up at him. Her piercing gaze unnerved him.

"You know, George? You're a really cool dude." she told him. "And the fact that you only have one ear is pretty cool too."

"Thanks." George said with uncertainty. The alcohol was starting to get to him. He found himself thinking not so wholesome thoughts about the beauty in his arms.

"George?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Do you...?"

"Do I what, Renee?"

"Well, I was thinking that my feet hurt, and I'd like you to walk me home."

George felt his throat tighten. He knew very well that if she really wanted to go home, she could simply apperate. He knew what she really meant.

"You want me to walk you home?" he repeated her, just to make sure they were on the same page.

She looked him deliberately, square in the eye.

"Yeah." she responded, slipping her small hands underneath the silky fabric of his shirt. George felt the his skin burn as his face flushed red. She never broke eye contact with him. "Let's go."

"I don't know if we should have left George at the Leaky with that girl." Hermione confessed to Ron as she sat at his desk and brushed her hair out. The Sleek-Eazy's had began to wear off. Ron walked up behind her and took the brush from her and brushed her soft locks for her.

"Hermione, George is a grown man." Ron explained. "He was going to stay in the pub whether or not we let him."

"I guess." Hermione said, unconvinced. "I just hope he gets back soon."

"Hermione, dont worry about him. He'll be fine." Ron tried to comfort her. He set down the brush as Hermione tied her hair back into a pony tail. He took her hand and led her to the bed. As just before they fell asleep Hermione said,

"I really hope you're right, Ron."

"What do you think they do up there?" Ginny asked Harry as they sat on the couch listening to the wireless. She was snuggled up to Harry under the couch's shawl.

"Why would you want to know the answer to that?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know, they're just so comfortable with eachother." said Ginny.

"They're kinda together, Ginny." Harry laughed as he took her hat and put it on his own head. Harry and Ginny hadn't bothered to change yet. Ginny laughed at how silly her little hat looked on him. She reached for her hat and took it back. Harry attempted to take it again but her grip was too strong, so he opted to take a kiss from her instead. As she fell into him, Ginny dropped her hat and it lay forgotten on the floor.

Harry slipped his fingers under the shimmery material of Ginny's shirt so he could touch her velvety soft skin. Ginny moaned at his touch, egging him on. Harry grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head. She removed both of his t-shirts in turn. She slid her fingers up his chest reveling in how good he felt. Harry took his lips off hers in order to explore the rest of her. He placed feather light kisses over her chest. She giggled as his lips tickled her. She slid her hands into his hair as he began leaving little red marks that stood out brightly on her milky skin. She bit her lip as his lips found her breasts. Harry had to dare himself to go as far as he was. He slid a hand from behind her to gently touch one breast through the thin material of her bra while he kissed the other. Ginny couldn't believe how good his lips felt on her skin. Harry slowly brought his lips back to hers and kissed her intensely. He kissed her with all he had in him as if her were trying to tell her without words how he felt about her. When he broke his kiss, he laid his head on her chest so that he could listen to her heart beat. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders to hold him to her.

"We should probably go to bed," Ginny said sadly a while later. She really had no idea how long they had been lying there, but it saddened her to realize that they couldn't stay there with him all night.

"Yeah," He agreed, with the same sadness in his voice. "The sun'll be up soon, I expect."

As Harry rose himself up from her, Ginny felt her heart fall. He took her hand and pulled her off the couch. He replaced the shawl and picked up their shirts. He led her up the stairs and when they got to her room. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before she took her shirt from him and went off to bed. Harry went up to bed himself. As he lie in bed awake he thought to himself, _How long will I be able to hold myself back?_

"Renee..." George whispered as she kissed his neck ferociously. He grabbed the zipper on the back of her dress and pulled it down. The straps lazily fell. She shook the dress loose and it fell to her bedroom floor.

She pulled back from him so that she could unbutton his shirt. She slid the fabric off his shoulders. He grabbed her from the small of her back and pressed her body against his. Her hands roamed freely among his body until they came into contact with his belt buckle. With skilled fingers she had disposed of the belt so fast, George had forgotten that he was wearing one. He took her hands and looked in her eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want Renee?" He asked her. "I mean you don't even know me."

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"No, I just..."

"Don't worry George, I'm not some little virgin who's never been around the block. You won't break me." she said bluntly. "It's just sex."

"Well, if that's how you feel about it." he said and he attacked her lips again. He felt her hands undo his jeans and he could feel them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and stepped closer into her. George pushed his weight onto her so that she let herself fall onto the bed and he secured his place on top of her.

George took the elastic waistband of her stretch pants and slid them off her body. She sighed as he touched her. He softly caressed her naked legs and she thought she would lose her mind. He slid his hands up her figure and behind her. When he found the clip that held her bra together he undid it, pulled it from her and tossed it to the floor. George let his hands find her breasts as he kissed her neck. He brought his mouth down to one of her breasts and attempted envelope it in his mouth. He thought the taste of her was heavenly. Suddenly she thrust her hand inside of his boxers and caught him off guard. He let out a loud gasp as his erection grew.

"Did I surprise you?" she asked him. All he could do was nod. "Then I'm doing my job." she whispered to him as she slid her hand up and down him. George grabbed her undies on either side of her and pulled them off of her in one quick movement. As he did so, he got himself free of his own undergarments.

"Wait a minute." she said suddenly. She reached over the bed and opened a drawer inside her bedside table. She pulled out a little square pacage. She opened it and pulled a rubber thing out of it.

"What is that?"

"A condom, George, haven't you ever seen one before?"

"No. what's it for?"

Instead of answering his question, she showed him. She slid it over his stiffness and he gasped again.

"Protection, George." She explained. "You know, I'm much too young for the pitter-patter of little feet."

George nodded his understanding. He shifted slightly to reposition himself. He placed himself at her entrence as she draped a blanket over them. He looked into her as if asking permission. She must have understood him because she nodded ans he pushed himself into her as fast as he could. In next to no time, they had fallen into a steady pace unique to them. It had been too long a while since George had lost himself in a girl, he felt himself losing it after a very short amount of time.

"Slow down, baby, I'm not going anywhere," she whispered as if reading his mind. He did as she told him and regained his stamina. He learned very quickly that Renee was a biter. He had little red teeth marks all over his chest and shoulders, but he didn't mind. He actually liked it. He did love the fact that she wasn't a screamer. Her quiet little gasps were all he needed to assure him that he was doing his job. Screamers annoyed him to madness. For what seemed like hours of blissful connecting of their bodies George felt himself release. He eased himself and relaxed, allowing his body to lazily lie on top of hers. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair.

The next morning, George found himself in a bed that didn't belong to him. He suddenly felt a sharp pain hammer his head. He groaned as he held his hand to his forehead. He looked around to discover that he was in a woman's bedroom. He sat up in the bed and lifted the covers to reveal to himself that he had his boxers on. He got up, put on his pants, and wandered around the bedroom. Her closet was open, so he peered inside of it. He saw an assortment of brightly colored outfits. But something caught his attention. A black ballet body suit hung in a vacuum sealed bag. It looked as though it had not been worn in ages. He wandered to her dresser to see her framed photos. He noticed that some of her pictures moved and some didn't.

"Well aren't you curious." He heard Renee's voice behind him. He turned to see her standing in front of him fully dressed in jeans and a thin sweater. He saw that she wore glasses.

"You were a cute kid." he said, pointing at a picture of her age ten at the piano.

"Thanks." she replied. "Come in the kitchen, I made coffee."

George followed her to her kitchen. As he walked through her flat he marveled at how big and nice it was.

"Renee, what do you do?"

"Like, for a living?"

"More like a killing, but yeah."

"I dance, choreograph, I used to teach ballet."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm." She said as she poured him a cup. He thanked her as she passed it to him. As the mug touched his fingers it catered to how he took his coffee. "I was all the rage in LA. All the rich moms wanted me to teach their little princesses. Mind you I was only nineteen."

"Wow."

Renee laughed and flipped her raven hair behind her shoulder. George noticed that she had straitened it and it fell to the middle of her back. _Merlin, this woman is beautiful._ George thought to himself as he watched her sip her coffee.

"Well, speaking of work," Renee stated setting her mug on the countertop. "I have a meeting this morning with the bank about the loan they're giving me for my club."

"Gringott's?"

"Hell no," she laughed. "I would never borrow money from a Goblin. Would you?"

George shook his head as he laughed at her response.

"Well, I guess that I should take off then, and let you get to your meeting." George said.

"You might wanna put on your shirt first." she said.

"That would be a good idea, huh?"

"Where _have_ you been, George?" Molly attacked as he apperated into the sitting room. "I have been worried sick about you."

"Mum, you really don't want me to answer that question." George said seriously. "I sorry that I worried you."

Molly got the hint and decided not to press the issue. She went into the kitchen and pulled a plate from the oven. She set it on the table and motioned for him to sit.

"You missed breakfast, George." Molly said, lovingly, dropping her angry demeanor.

"Thanks, Mum." George said and he ate the meal his mother made for him, but only because she was watching him. To be completely honest George wasn't hungry. He had had his fill, and the delectable meal called herself Renee. The thought of the past twelve hours had been unbelievable to him. He had never been with a girl that he didn't know. One night stands were not gentlemen-like. But something about Renee caused his ability to reason logically had abandoned ship. Or it could have been the great amounts of alcohol that had been coursing through his body.

As Mrs. Weasley walked out of the kitchen, Ginny walked in and took a spot across from George at the table. George looked at Ginny's face, but couldn't read her.

"Have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah." George responded.

"What did you tell Mum?"

"That she didn't want to know."

"So she pretty much knows."

"Pretty much."

"Well, she was cute."

"Beautiful, I think."

Ginny nodded. "Hermione was worried about you."

"Really?" George asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Who knew she cared?"

Ginny chuckled. "So... what's her name?"

"Renee."

"Renee what?" Ginny asked as George's ears went red. "You don't know her last name?!"

"Well, I never got the chance to ask." George attempted to defend himself as Ginny nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Wow, George." Ginny said throwing her hands up, as if done with the whole conversation. "Wow."

"So, where is everyone?" George asked, desperate for a change in conversation.

"They went to the Ministry, to discuss their jobs. I'm pretty sure Harry and Ron both decided on joining the Auror program."

"Oh yeah?"

"I think Neville, too."

"That's pretty cool."

"George, I need to get my books for school, did you want to come with me?"

"Yeah," George agreed. There were so many good things about Diagon Alley, and George did not have books in mind.


	4. Australia Bound

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville were chatting in the sitting room at The Burrow. They had all just secured positions for their training. Ron, Harry, and Neville were joining the Auror Program and Hermione would be taking lessons in Wizzarding Law. They began within the month. All were content with smiles on their faces.

"I just can't wait to start taking my classes!" Hermione said, simply brimming with excitement.

"I know." Ron said. "I mean we've been doing the same things that Aurors do since what? First year"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "And Kingsley seemed excited to have us."

"Yeah, well we did kinda save the world, us and your family, Ron." Neville said. Ron nodded his agreement. "It really is the least they could do for losing us our seventh year.

Suddenly there was a loud POP! Ginny and George had just apperated back from Diagon Alley. They came into the sitting room carrying books and school supplies. Harry got up to relieve Ginny of her burden.

"Thanks, Love. Those damn books weigh a ton." Ginny thanked him. "I'd really rather not go back to Hogwarts, to be honest."

When Ginny saw the look Hermione was giving her, she quickly corrected herself. "Though I would be absolutely nutters to no not go." Hermione smiled as though satisfied.

"So," Ron started, "Run into any dark-haired beauties while you were in Diagon Alley, George?" Ginny instantly got what Ron was talking about and started to giggle, mischievously.

"As a matter of fact, he did." Ginny said before George had a chance to retort. "She invited us to the opening of her nightclub, free of charge."

"George, you're a gold mine." Ron said.

"Yeah, you think you could sleep with Madam Mulkin and get me some new robes?" Ginny asked.

"Shut up!" George said, going red as everyone burst out in laughter.

"When does the club open, George?" Hermione asked, attempting to save him some humiliation.

"In a few weeks." George gladly responded.

"Hopefully I'll be back by then." Hermione stated.

"When are you leaving for Australia?" Harry asked.

"Tuesday." she replied.

"Tuesday?" Ron asked, sounding absolutely heart-broken.

"Yes." Hermione answered, "I have some time before my lessons start, and all that really is is reading and research anyway."

"How long do you think It'll take for you to come back home?" Ron delved.

"Shouldn't take longer than a week."

"Oh, Merlin!"

"Ron, It'll be fine."

"I want to go with you."

"Oh, don't be silly." Hermione waved the idea aside. "You, Harry, and Neville have training starting tomorrow, you can't go to Australia."

Ron, again, looked heart-broken.

"Well, at least take Ginny with you."

Hermione pondered this notion for a second.

"Ginny, _would_ you like to join me?"

"Hell, yes!" Ginny said, excitedly.

"Then it's settled," said Hermione. "Does this ease your fears at all, love?"

"The love of my life and my sister no white sandy beaches with tanned muscle men in their bathing suits, I'm right as rain."

"Thanks, Ron!" Harry piped up, beginning not to like the idea of the girls going to Australia at all. George and Neville chuckled to themselves.

"Come on, Hermione, we should go pack!" Ginny said, her face lighting up. She reached for Hermione's hand and pulled her off the couch and into her room. "Oh, this will be so much fun!"

The men sat on the couches and in recliners in silence for a few minutes. Harry and ron kept exchanging dark looks. They were both thinking the same thing. _This cannot end well._

"So, George?" Harry asked, "What's Renee like?"

"Renee..." George reflected. "Well, to put in words, she's funny, extroverted, educated... and bendy."

The boys all made exclamations to either express their envy or disgust. With Ron, it was a mixture of both.

"Get your minds out of Knocturn Alley, guys." George laughed, happy that his joke had it's desired effect. "She's a ballet dancer."

"So, you guys didn't...?" Ron ventured.

"Of course we did."

"Oh."

"But there's so much more to her than that." George continued. "She's just so... real. Like she doesn't say something just because you want to hear it. She just tells you like it is."

"She sounds fun." Harry said.

"Yeah," George agreed.

"Oh, Hermione, this is gonna be so great." Ginny said as she and Hermione packed their bags.

"I just hope my parents won't be upset with me." Hermione confessed.

"I wouldn't worry." Ginny comforted. "I'm more than sure that they'll understand."

"I hope your right."

"I am. Now to more pressing matters." Ginny said holding up two diferent bathing suits. "Red or green?"

Hermione laughed and pointed to the red one. It made her feel better that Ginny was so comfortable about it. She was just totally confident that her parents would be okay with the entire situation.

When Tuesday morning arrived, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to the Ministry to get Hermione and Ginny to Australia. As the others went ahead, Ron pulled Hermione aside.

"I feel like a real prat for even having to say the things that I have to say. But, I feel like I'll regret it if I keep quiet." Ron said taking Hermione's hands into his own. Hermione just stood there and listened intently. "I know that you only plan on being away for a week, but I just need to tell you that I need you to come back to me. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you left and decided not to come back."

"Ron, I love you. I'm not going to leave the country and stay there." She took one of her hands and placed it lightly on his chest. "My home is here, my love, I'm coming back." Hermione slid her arms around his neck and held him close to her. In response, he slid his arms around her waist and held on to her as well.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Ron whispered into her hair.

"I'll miss you, too." Hermione whispered back. She pulled back from him, resentfully. "We had better go inside."

Ron nodded in response. He took her hand and they walked inside. They met up with the rest of the group and Ginny told Hermione that they were to use Portkeys. Once they left they would reappear in the Australian Ministry. Hermione was very excited; she could not wait to see her parents again.

"Come on, Girls." Came Kingsley's warm voice. "Let's get you to Australia."

Ginny and Hermione gave both boys one last hug before departing. Harry had a very worried look in his eyes as he let Ginny go.

"Don't worry." Ginny told him. "I'll be back before you even get the chance to miss me."

"I'm not so sure about that." Harry said. Then he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, I am." Ginny said as she and Hermione walked over to very pretty blue hand mirror and Kingsley instructed them to touch it. The girls waved and within seconds they were gone.

"Do you think that they'll be all right?" Harry asked Ron.

"Course they will." Ron replied, trying to convince himself as well as Harry. "Besides, if any bloke decides to try anything Ginny'll hex 'em."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "You have a point."

When the girls reached the Australian Ministry, they were immediately met by the Australian Minister and his assistant. They fixed the girls in a very nice hotel, compliments of the British Ministry. Hermione and Ginny decided that they would go to meet them the next day. All of the information on the "Wilkins's" were oweled to Hermione before she and Ginny had even arrived. Ginny, who had never been to a hotel before, was extremely exited to be there.

"Oh, Hermione, this room is so nice." Ginny marveled. "I mean, will you just look at the chandeliers!"

"Ginny, since when have you cared about chandeliers?"

"I don't, Hermione, But will you just look?"

"I guess, Ginny." Hermione laughed. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, Dad did give me some spending money for the trip." Ginny said.

"So, I take it you want to go shopping."

"Hell, yeah!"

"Oh, but before we leave." Hermione said, rummaging through her bag. "Let me introduce your pale skin to SPF 15."

Giny caught the bottle that Hermione tossed her. When she opened it she realized that there was lotion inside.

"What's this?"

"Sun lotion." Hermione explained. "It's to make sure that you don't tan or burn."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Ginny said as she bagan to rub the lotion on all of her exposed skin. She would just die if her skin tanned. Tan skin and red Hair just really didn't go together.

So the girls rushed out of their room and hurried to the nearest shopping center.

"What do you think they're doing?" Harry said as he and Ron lied on the floor in Ron's bedroom. Harry lie on one side of the room and Ron lie on the other. Without the girls around, it seemed incredibly boring. And with George on a date with Renee there was no one else to pal around with until training started.

"I dunno, but I hope they hurry back." Ron replied drolly.

"Me, too. I think I'm starting to grow roots to the floor."

Ron chuckled at Harry's remark. But he had to admit that he felt the same way. He lost count of the hour, yes hours, that they had been lying on the floor. Seeing as how Harry had left his broomstick at the Dursley's and he hadn't gone to buy a new one he couldn't challenge Ron to a race. So the two of them just lied on the floor being bored.

"What do you think the boys are doing?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny browsed though dresses.

"Probably sitting around thinking about how bored they are." Ginny said as she picked up a particularly short, black, backless dress. "What do you think?"

"Too short." Hermione said shaking her head and Ginny put it back on the rack and continued looking. "Those poor boys. Do you think they'll be all right?"

"They'll be fine, Hermione. Besides, they have training this afternoon. That will keep them busy." Ginny responding looking at another dress, this one was pink and strapless.

"Oh, I like that one." Hermione said as Ginny held the dress up to herself. Hermione found a navy blue sun dress.

"That's pretty, Ginny said and Hermione decided that she would buy it. Ginny also wanted to purchase her pink one. The girls went to go look at sunglasses. The sun was bearing down on the Australian land.

"Which ones should we get?" Ginny asked.

"The bigger ones are cute." Hermione said. She picked out a dark blue pair that went well with her sun dress. Ginny did the same.

It wasn't long before the girls could go to meet Hermione's parents. As they waited for the door to be answered Hermione seemed to have a panic attack. Her breathing became heavy and she looked as though she would faint. Ginny took her hand to assure her that everything would be okay.

Suddenly the door opened and Hermione's mother answered the door.

"Hello." she said. "How can I help you?"

"Hello." Ginny replied. "Your name is Mrs. Wilkins, yes?"

"Why yes, what can I do for you, dearies?"

"Well, Mrs. Wilkins, we have very alarming news that we need to divulge to you and your husband if you could spare a minute or two."

"Well, of course." Mrs. Wilkins replied nervously and she let the girls inside.

When they went in, everyone went into the Wilkins's sitting room. Hermione excused herself to the restroom. When she returned the Wilkins's had their backs turned to her and she had the opportunity to reverse the memory charm. She took it. Hermione's father turned around to look at his daughter.

"Hermione, you have some serious explaining to do." he said.

"I know, Dad." Hermione said waverishley. "I know."

* * *

I apologize so greatly for taking so long. I have had the worst writer's block, which explains how horrible this post is. I'm really sorry. But thank you for reading.


	5. Back Home

Both boys were far more tired than they had predicted they would be. Ron was in an unconscious state on the floor of the sitting room and Harry was in a similar position on the couch. The girls had been away for almost a week and training had started not long after they left. Ron and Harry had missed the girls terribly the first night they were gone. Ron more so since he found it annoyingly difficult to fall asleep without Hermione there with him.

"Ron?" He heard his name being called. It was his mother.

"Oy?" was all he could give her as a response.

"Wouldn't you and Harry be more comfortable in bed… you know, upstairs?"

"Yes." Ron began, lifting his head slightly to look at her. "But that would require up moving up the stairs."

"Not if you Apperate."

"Mum, we're fine." Ron said and laid his head back on the floor. Mrs. Weasley dropped the subject and went back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"The girls are due back tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

Ron perked up almost instantly. It hadn't even occurred to him that it had been nearly a week since they had left. He got up from the floor and rushed to the shower upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Harry yelled in the direction of the stairs.

"I can't have Hermione come home to me all smelly." Ron replied.

"They don't come back until tomorrow, Ron!"

"I know that." Ron called back. "But, I need two days to be clean properly."

Harry laughed at his best friend and went back to sleep. Ron came back down at dinnertime smelling like jasmine scented soap. He sat at the table next to George who exchanged looks with Harry and both boys laughed their heads off.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, mate," Harry snorted onto his mashed potatoes.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and tucked in to his meal. He couldn't wait for Hermione to come home. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. It had been way too long.

Hermione divulged every bit of information that her parents asked of her. Her mother seemed happy to be alive. Her father on the other hand wasn't so pleasant.

"So you performed magic on us without our knowledge to go gallivanting with two teenage boys?! One of whom you happen to now be seeing?" Her father raged. "I thought we had raised you better."

"Oh, Jonathan", Hermione's mother cooed. "She kept us alive. If she had not have done what she did, we would be dead."

Hermione's father sat in his armchair not knowing what to say.

"Dad?" Hermione called to her father timidly.

"Go back to where you were." Her father said coldly.

"Dad?"

"Go back there. We'll be fine here. You've forced us to start a new life here so we'll carry on."

"Jonathan!"

"No Laura. We live here now. _She_ may go back to London."

Hermione was so hurt that she really didn't know what to say. She got up without another word and walked out of the house. Ginny followed her after exchanging meaningful looks with Hermione's mother. Hermione went back to the hotel with Ginny close to her side. No emotion showed on her face. She put up a wall around herself. No matter how much Ginny picked at her, she wouldn't show her pain. She figured that if her dad wanted to be that way then what was the point in wasting _her _tears. She just couldn't wait to be home with Ron. But she would have to wait until the appointed time before she could leave which was a painful two days away.

Ginny was feeling a bit home-sick herself. She began to be conscious of the void in her heart that was caused by Harry's absence. At night she would dream of their moments.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked the next morning as the girls laid lazily in their beds with nothing to do. Neither girl had even gotten dressed.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What do you and Ron do in his room… alone… all night."

"Sleep."

"Sleep?" Ginny asked sitting up and staring at Hermione.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, turning her head to face Ginny. "What did you think we do up there?"

"You know…"

"Oh, no, Ginny. Never."

"Have you come close?"

"Now that you mention it…" Hermione thought about it. "Not even close."

"Wow." Was all Ginny could really say.

"What about you and Harry?"

"Well…" Ginny blushed. "We have come pretty close, but no."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ginny replied. "He says he respects me too much to let it happen in the middle of the night on the sitting room floor."

"Never took Harry as a romantic." Hermione commented.

"I don't really think he means to be. I think he just says how he feels and it ends up being really sweet."

"That does sound like Harry."

Ginny laughed.

"So…" Ginny started re-catching Hermione's attention. "Why not?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why haven't you and Ron…?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"It just hasn't happened." Hermione began. "We just get into bed and fall asleep. That's it."

"He's never tried anything."

"No. Nothing. Ever."

"Wow. I always thought Ron would have jumped at the opportunity."

There was an awkward silence before both girls busted into uncontrollable laughter. Both girls had red faces as they tried to recapture their breath.

"Who said I gave him one?" Hermione gasped.

"No one. I'm just assuming."

"Well, I don't know why, but it's just never happened." She shrugged. She got up and went to her bag from which she drew some parchment and a quill. "I almost forgot to write Ron today."

"That won't do." Ginny said sarcastically. It was funny to Ginny how needy Ron could be. But Hermione knew perfectly well how to cater to his neediness.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to make it." Renee said as she allowed George to enter her flat.

"Sorry," George apologized. "My mum held me up."

"It's okay." She replied as George enveloped her in a hug. "Dinner's almost ready."

"I thought we were going out to eat."

"I said we would have dinner. I never did say where."

"You little deceiver." George chuckled. He took her in as she walked out of his arms. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a blue t-shirt. Even in her every day apparel she looked drop dead gorgeous. He followed her into the dining room where she had the table set for two.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked him as he sat and she went into the kitchen.

"Whatever you're having is fine with me." George said in the direction of the kitchen.

"Okay." Renee said as she entered the room carrying two plates of spaghetti.

"Thank you, Sweetheart." George said and kissed her cheek as she leaned into him to give him his plate.

"You're welcome, George." She smiled at him. He was just too sweet for his own good. She went into the kitchen to get the butterbeers.

"How was your day?" He asked her when she finally sat with him.

"It was okay. I finally got the official approval on that loan."

"Congratulations, Renee."

"Thank you." She replied. "So we will be opening sooner than expected."

"That's wonderful. I'm happy for you."

"How was your day, George?"

"It was fine." He told her after swallowing a particularly big forkful of spaghetti. "My little brother is helping me reopen the joke shop."

"Oh, that's great, George." Renee congratulated. "When will it be open?"

"Probably a week after your dance club opens."

"I'm so happy for you, George." Renee said. "I'm sure your brother would really want this for you."

George nodded his agreement. Suddenly there was a large banging on the door. George pulled his wand out in reaction and jumped up from the table.

"Ugh!" Renee sighed in disgust. "It's only my brother, Derik."

George calmed but didn't put his wand away. Renee got up and went to the door. He could hear the door open, followed by the sound of a confrontational male voice.

"I've been callin' you all day, Nee. Where you been?"

"I told you and Christi that I had plans today."

"You musta only told Chris, cuz' nobody told me anything."

"Derik, what does it matter? I'm busy."

"Doin' what?"

"Not your business."

George heard footsteps in his direction and elected to put his wand back in his pocket. A tall muscular black man entered the dining room. He was clad in enormous clothing. His shirt must have been at least three sizes too big for him. George didn't even want to guess how big his jeans were.

"Derik, this is George." Renee induced. "George, this is my intrusive brother, Derik."

"Nice to meet you." George said as he extended his hand and Derik took it. Derik didn't look George in the face. Instead, he focused his attention on George's lack of ear.

"I lost it in the war." George said.

"Oh," was the only response he could give.

"Okay, Derik, time for you to go." Renee said.

Derik gave George a once over and retreated. Renee followed him to the door. When she came back she had a disgruntled look on her face.

"Are you okay?" George asked as she sat back down.

"Yeah," she exhaled. "My brother just really annoys me."

George nodded his understanding. After dinner George put the dishes in the sink which cleaned the dishes for him. He sat next to Renee on the couch as she opened up the world of major motion pictures to him. They sat on that couch for what seemed like hours. It wasn't long into the fifth movie that George felt Renee's head fall onto his chest. He draped a small blanket around her and rested his arm around her back. He rested his head on hers and ended up falling asleep also.

Some hours after falling asleep, George felt Renee waking him.

"Wassamatter?" He asked.

"We fell asleep on the couch." Renee answered him. "Let's go to bed."

George nodded and sleepily followed Renee to her bedroom. She shed her shorts and climbed into bed. George got rid of his shirt and Jeans and followed suit. His arms reached out for Renee. When they found her they wrapped themselves around her. Renee's head found his chest and she slept in his arms.

When Harry awoke the next morning he could hear feet going up and down the stairs. He slowly got up and opened the door to see Ron going back and forth. Harry, not at all interested in what Ron was doing, went into the bathroom without so much as a "good morning".

Ron was too busy to notice that Harry was ignoring his odd behavior. He was going back and forth from his room to change random bits of his outfit.

Harry came out of the bathroom feeling more awake and ready to assess his best friend.

"Ron?" Harry asked as he caught Ron by the collar.

"Yeah?" He responded, caught off guard by Harry's bodily assault.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"The girls are due back today."

"I follow you so far."

"Well I want to look presentable don't I?'

"Now you've lost me."

"Harry, Hermione is coming home. This is cause to smarten up a bit."

"Ron, this is Hermione we're talking about." Harry said, speaking slowly so that Ron could understand him. "She is not doing to care what you're dressed as."

Ron looked like he wanted to argue but couldn't think of what to say.

"Now go have breakfast and chill out." Harry told him. Looking defeated, Ron complied.

Harry went back to his room to get some clothes together for a shower hoping Ron would calm down. He couldn't wait for the girls to come home either. But he wasn't going to lose his marbles over their return. Ron was going a little crazy. After his shower, Harry joined everyone for breakfast in the kitchen.

"How did you sleep, Dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, fine, thank you." Harry responded as he took the seat next to Ron who had hardly touched his breakfast.

"Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Hmm?" Ron looked up at his mother.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Ron merely nodded and focused his attention on his watch. They left for the Ministry at noon. It was only ten o'clock. He decided that punishing his stomach wouldn't make time pass faster, so he tucked in. Harry looked at Ron and laughed. He knew that Ron's appetite would get to him sooner or later. Eventually the hours did pass and the boys were at the Ministry waiting for Hermione and Ginny. They sat in Kingsley's office with the Minister.

It seemed like out of nowhere the girls materialized. Ron was so elated that he almost knocked Harry out of his chair to get to Hermione. He pulled her into the biggest hug she had ever been in. He was so happy to have her in his arms.

"Wow, Ron." Hermione said, hugging him back. "I missed you, too."

Ginny and Harry laughed at Ron's enthusiasm. It was kinds cute how exited he was to see her.

"Thank you for the portkeys, Minister Shacklebolt." Ginny said.

"You're welcome, Ginny." He responded.

Everyone else said their thanks and good-bye's and went back home to the Burrow.


	6. Ginny's Birthday

Once back home the girls went upstairs to unpack. Ron noticed a certain sadness in Hermione that he couldn't explain. He kept asking her what was wrong, but she kept shrugging him off. Every time he approached the subject of her trip she would change the subject. It troubled him that the love of his life was so troubled and there was nothing that he could do about it. He decided to go to Ginny after dinner when she usually went to practice her keeping skills.

"Hey, Ginny!" Ron called just as she was about to take off.

"What?!" she said, a little tiffed that she was being interrupted.

"Hermione's been weird ever since you guys came home the other day." Ron began.

Ginny dismounted her broom and sighed. She knew where this was headed. And she really wasn't sure if Hermione wanted to tell Ron what was going on with her. She really didn't feel like it wasn't her place.

"Ginny, I know that you know why."

"Ron, all that I can say to you is to talk to her."

"Ginny, I've been trying. She won't talk to me. She keeps pushing me away."

"Be persistent." Ginny said before mounted her broom and kicked off into the sky.

"I guess I can try." Ron said to himself and walked back into the house. He went to his room where he found Hermione curled up on his bed sobbing quietly. He rushed to her side and pulled her up so that she was sitting.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione wiped her tears away and looked at him. She really felt like she owed him an explanation. But, she was sure that he would want to march down to Australia and give them a piece of his mind… or rather his wand. All she could do was throw herself into his arms and he was all too willing to catch her. He stroked her hair gently as he waited patiently for her to tell him what was bothering her. Hermione held on to Ron for dear life and as she asked him a question.

"Did I do the right thing?"

"Hermione, what do you mean?" Ron asked her desperately. "What happened?"

Hermione tearfully divulged to him how her father reacted and how her mother just stood by and let it happen.

"She didn't even fight for me." Hermione sniffled.

"You don't need them." Ron said after a few moments' silence. He really wanted to voice his instinct to march all the way to Australia and curse her father out of his skin. However, he somehow felt that Hermione would object. He elected to say comforting things as he ran his fingers through her hair, lightly massaging her scalp. He discovered that it was the quickest way to relax her when she was upset. She moaned into his shoulder as his fingers performed their magic on her. It was amazing how well he knew her body and he hadn't ever even seen her naked. She silently thanked God for her relationship with him.

George was sitting in the living room of Renee's flat waiting for her to get out of the shower so that they could go to the Burrow for Ginny's birthday. He was bringing her home to meet the family before the opening of her club. It was delayed because of difficulties with her and the man that she bought the property from. As he was just getting into a particularly good episode of ER, the doorbell rang. He knew that he should not answer a door to a house that he didn't live in. But, he figured it was just a wizard with papers for Renee, so he decided to answer it. When he opened the door, he was slightly taken aback. There stood a girl with skin chocolate would be jealous of. Her hair, unlike Renee's, was short and chopped. She could hardly fit the back into a ponytail, which stuck out sharply at the back of her head. Her bangs were also chopped and almost covered her eyes. What kept her hair from masking her eyes were huge black sunglasses that matched the t-shirt and skinny jeans that her body was clad in. On her feet were black flip-flops. She pulled off her shades and spoke.

"I must have the wrong apartment, doesn't Renee Williams live here?"

Her accent reminded him of Renee.

"Uhh… yeah. She does actually." George replied.

"Oh, ok." She said and, without invitation, walked inside the flat. "You're George, huh?"

"Yes." He replied as she sat on the couch. "Renee's in the shower."

The girl must have noticed George's awkward look that George was wearing because she laughed a little before speaking again.

"I'm Christianna. I'm Renee's kid sister." She extended her hand to George, who took it. "You must think I'm so rude. I assumed that Renee told you about me."

George simply attempted to laugh it off. Just then Renee came out into the sitting room with her hair still dripping on a rather short green sundress she was wearing. She was in the process of brushing her hair into a ponytail when she noticed her sister.

"What are you doing here Christi?" she asked, setting the brush on the countertop.

"I have to schedule time to see my sister?" she said feigning insult.

"Whatever, beezie." Renee laughed. "No, for real, what's up?"

"Derik wanted to know if you got your speakers charmed."

"Why couldn't Derik just owl me?"

"I don't know." Christianna said. "You need to ask Derik. I just wanted to come over because I know that you have food. Derik ate everything in the house."

"You know where the kitchen is." Renee said before turning her attention to George. "I'll be ready in just another minute and we can go, 'Kay, Babe?"

George nodded silently and she turned around and went to her room. When she returned, she had yellow leggings not unlike the black ones that she was wearing when they met. On her feet were white trainers. She picked up her hand bag from the stool beside the bar.

"You ready?" she asked George who was sitting on the arm of her couch, once again engulfed in the television. George looked up at her and nodded. "You good, Christi?" she said looking over the bar at her sister.

"I have everything I need right here, Nee." She replied as she attacked the sandwich she made for herself.

"If you're so hungry, you should come with us." George said to Christianna as he laced fingers with Renee. "My parents are having people over for my little sister's birthday."

"That's a good idea, Babe." Renee said, pleased at George's thoughtfulness.

"Okay." Christianna agreed and she followed them out the door.

Harry had gotten up early so that he could sneak into Ginny's room in the wee hours of the morning so that he could be the first to wish his princess a happy birthday. He just hadn't gotten around to leaving and it was honing in on two o'clock. They were sure that her parents had noticed that they had missed breakfast and lunch. But they weren't complaining. They were happy to be able to spend time alone without all the hustle and bustle of a full house. Currently they were lying on Ginny's bed just looking at each other. They weren't even talking. They were simply staring peacefully into one another's eyes. Every so often Harry would dare himself to touch her. He would tuck her long red hair behind her ear if it dared to attempt to block her face from his view. This caused her to giggle, the only sound that could be heard in that room.

After a while, they realized that they both needed to get up and dress for her party. After all, she came of age today. Ginny descended first, going into the bathroom for a shower. A while later, Harry went into his own room. Harry sat on the bed and thought of Ginny. What was it about that fiery red-head that got under his skin so? She was the light of his life. Something he needed after the hard life that he had once led. Ginny kept him sane. She kept him satisfied in a way that he himself wasn't really too sure of, but he was happy that she did. How long he sat there thinking of her, he didn't know. But when he heard the shower turn off he knew that he better get a move on if he wanted to be ready in time.

Ron and Hermione were in the sitting room with Neville hiding from Mrs. Weasley who had been quickly made famous for putting common passerby to work when she caught sight of them.

"How's training been treating you Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Brutal." He replied. Ron nodded vigorously. "How about you?"

"Oh, it's been lovely." Hermione said, happy that Neville asked. "I got to go buy all these new books about wizzarding law, and they are so very exciting."

Ron and Neville exchanged looks and tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle laughs. Hermione knew what they were laughing at and didn't bother asking. She simply shrugged it off and opened one of her books and began to read as the boys ventured off into conversation. There was the unmistakable _pop _of apperation that came from the kitchen.

"Hey, Mum." George said as him mother honed in on him and kissed him on the cheek. "Mum, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Renee."

Renee and Mrs. Weasley shook hands and smiled at each other.

"And my younger sister, Christianna."

Christianna also shook hands with Mrs. Weasley as well.

"The others are hiding from me, but I'm pretty sure that Ron and Hermione are in the sitting room.

Renee gave a sigh of relief as they headed for the sitting room.

"Don't breathe yet, Renee." George told her. "She'll interrogate you at lunch. She's just too busy right now."

Renee gave a whine. "Yay." She said.

"George!" Ron exclaimed, greeting his brother. He got up to hug Renee, seeing as how they were all well aquatinted by now.

"Ron, Hermione, Neville, this is my kid sister, Christianna." Renee said.

They all greeted Christianna, but she seemed a little lost for words. She was thankful that her sister had done the introducing, because if anyone had asked her for her name she wouldn't have been able to remember. After she caught sight of Neville, she was entranced. Neville noticed that she was staring into space with a funny look frozen on her face.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked her.

"Uhhh…" was all she could utter.

"Christi?" Renee said elbowing her sister. It seemed to break her of her trance.

"Huh?" she asked sharply.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah! I'm fine." She said, rather unconvincingly. "Where's the bathroom?"

Hermione gave her directions to the nearest bathroom and she left quickly, taking elaborate caution not to walk anywhere near Neville.

"Is she okay?" Neville asked as they all sat down.

"I really don't know." Renee asked. "I've never seen her like that before."

"Did you see the way she looked at you, Neville?"

"Like she was going to vomit?" Neville replied sourly.

"No." Hermione interjected. "Like, she forgot her name."

"What?" asked Neville, clearly confused.

"I'm a girl, I've seen that look. I know it well. She saw you and was… How can I say it? Shot by cupid."

"You think so?" Renee asked Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sure of it."

"I should go talk to her." Renee said. As she got up, George grabbed her around the waist, forcing her back to her seat.

"She'll be fine."

When Christianna found the bathroom she approached the door only to have it open for her. On the other side of the door was Harry.

"Christi?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry!" she squealed and grabbed him in a hug. "It's been forever!"

"It's been a week, Christi." Harry said as he hugged her back.

"Oh, and what a week." She sighed. "Look, there is this gorgeous specimen of a man downstairs and I want to know everything that there is to know about him."

"Who, Ron?"

"Is Ron the one with the brown hair?"

"That would be Neville."

"Yeah…" she said with a dreamy look on her face.

Harry looked slightly taken aback.

"Neville?"

"Sounds like heaven, huh?"

"Not my choice of words, but okay."

"But, you know him?"

"Yeah, we've been friends for years, want me to introduce you?"

"No." She replied, gloomily. "I made an ass of myself already."

"Can't have been that bad." Harry offered.

"I forgot my name, Harry."

"Oh."

Ginny made her way downstairs, running into Harry and Christianna. She gave Harry a puzzled look as if asking him to explain why he was standing at the bathroom entrance with a very attractive female.

"Ginny, this is my friend, Christi." Harry introduced her. "Christi, this is my girlfriend, Ginny."

"Oh, so, _you're the_ girlfriend he's always talking about." Christi said, happy at the change of subject.

"He talks about me?" Ginny asked her puzzled demeanor quickly fading away.

"All the time."

"How do you two know each other?"

"My family just moved here from the States. They assign a wizard from the Auror program to show us around, help us if we need help. Basically, to have at our leisure."

"Well, that's how Christi puts it." Harry said, not liking the idea of sounding like a tour guide.

"Yeah well, all Harry talks about is his beautiful, red-headed vixen." Christi said making Ginny blush.

"I don't think that those were my exact words, Christi." Harry said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Let's go down to my birthday, huh?" Ginny said.

"Oh, you're the birthday girl?" Christi asked. Ginny nodded. "Happy birthday."

Ginny said her thanks as they walked downstairs to join the others. When they got to the sitting room, Ginny and Renee were introduced and Mrs. Weasley announced that lunch was ready. True to her reputation, she went all out for her only daughter's coming of age.

"So, Renee?" Mrs. Weasley started.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Where did you meet George?"

"At the celebration party at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How long have the two of you been seeing each other?"

"We've been seeing each other a few months now, Mrs. Weasley." Renee answered, trying very hard not to lose her cool.

"That's nice, dear." Mrs. Weasley stated before launching her attack. "I understand that you have your own flat."

"Why, yes, ma'am, I do."

"Yes, well I have been noticing that George spends a lot o time there." At this point everyone's eyes were darting back and forth from one woman to the other.

"Yes, well, George and I enjoy spending time together, Mrs. Weasley." Renee replied reaching her hand over the table or George's. He was only too happy to lend his support.

"Is it common or you to invite strange men to your flat?"

Renee made a noise in her throat as though she had just choked on her own intake of breath. Her face turned from her normal naturally sweet demeanor to a look that rivaled Mrs. Weasley's 'tell me where you've been or you won't eat for a month' face.

"Excuse me?" Renee asked, not trying at all to hide the fact that she was offended.

"I put the pieces together, Missy. After that one night that George came home late, he's been spending all his time with you." Mrs. Weasley spat.

Jaws dropped all around the table. Ginny and Hermione both made audible gasps of shock. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Mr. Weasley exchanged looks. Mr. Weasley looked incredibly troubled seeing as how he felt that he should do something to restrain his wife. Christianna looked ready to fight. George, however, looked forlorn. He couldn't believe that his sweet-hearted and kind mother would behave this way. Especially, towards someone that he was so crazy about. Without warning, George stood and walked out o the dining room. Renee, who's hand he was still holding, followed suit.

"Mum!" Ginny snapped at her mother.

"What?" she asked as though she had not just shamelessly insulted George's new girlfriend.

"Why would you say such a thing to Renee?"

"I don't think that I said anything wrong."

"Thanks for ruining my coming of age!" Ginny said and got up in a huff. Harry followed her, looking for an excuse to leave the table. Christianna followed Harry, who in turn was followed by Ron and Hermione. Neville sat there for a while looking as awkward as he felt. He looked at Mr. Weasley who gave him a nod and he got up and let as well.

"Molly?" Arthur asked. "Do you want to talk?"

"Renee?" Ginny asked. Renee just looked at her and didn't say anything. "I'm so sorry about my mother. I really don't know what got into her. We all think that you're really lovely."

"Thank you." Renee said, giving Ginny a smile. All of them took refuge in the back yard by the lake. George had gone or a walk around the lake after Ginny had caught up with them. He was really bothered by this. He hadn't expected it to go that way at all. And on top of that he felt bad that they had to do all this on Ginny's birthday. It was her coming of age and now it was all spoiled.

Neville and Christianna sat next to each other. Christianna's anger at the situation made her inhibitions subside, giving her the opportunity to talk to him.

"Is she always like that?"

"Actually, no. This is the first time we've ever seen her do something like this unprovoked."

"Wow. Mrs. Weasley isn't racist is she?"

"Of course not." Neville replied. "I think that it has more to do with George than anything else."

Christianna nodded.

"Thanks for not making fun of me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I made a total ass out of myself before."

"You're lucky that you didn't meet me when I was in school." Neville said. I made an arse of meself on an hourly basis."

Christianna giggled.

"You have a nice laugh."

If Christianna wasn't so dark, Neville would have noticed her blush.

"Thank you." She said quietly, her shyness beginning to creep back on her.

"You're welcome."


	7. Oh Really?

"I really cannot believe that Mrs. Weasley said those things to Renee yesterday." Hermione said as she and Ron spent a quiet moment by the lake.

"I think that this all has to do with losing Fred." Ron said.

Hermione nodded her agreement.

"George and Mum need to have a conversation."

"Yeah, they do." Hermione exhaled. "I mean, if she gave Renee a chance she would see what a lovely person she is."

The fact of the matter was that Renee had left quite a good impression on Hermione since their first meeting at the Leaky Cauldron. She really did seem like she had George's best interests at heart. Even if how they met was a bit sketchy, the relationship that ensued was magic for George. How could anyone ask for more? Well someone needed to relay that information to Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sure she will in time, though." Ron said as he put his arm over Hermione's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Hermione then forgot all about their conversation as she closed her eyes and breathed him in. She was so in love with him. He was just always there when she needed him. There was no question about their relationship. It didn't have to be physical to be real. He knew her in all the right ways.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." She answered, simply.

"Really?" he asked, feeling a bit surprised. "What about me?"

Without another word she pushed her face into his and kissed him softly. A little taken aback, Ron teetered backwards a bit. When he regained his composure, he thrust his hand into her hair and pulled her face closer still to his and kissed her deeper. Hermione moaned into his mouth. Unbeknownst to her, it had a tremendous effect on him. Ron broke their kiss and touched his forehead to hers. His eyes closed he rubbed his nose against her.

"I love you, Hermione." He said.

"I love you, too, Ron." She replied. She loved the way he was. Who would have guessed in a million years that Ron would be so sweet and sensitive? Could life get any better? She really didn't think so.

"It's getting late." Ron said, motioning at the setting sun. "Let's go inside."

Hermione nodded and followed him into the house.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to ever go back there." A very hurt Renee said as she sat on her couch with her feet in George's lap.

"I'm sure there is a perfect explanation for why she behaved that way." George said. It seemed that he was trying to convince himself as well as her.

"Whatever her reason was, I don't want to go back."

"I wouldn't ask you to." George sighed. "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"It's not your fault, Babe." Renee said to him as she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"I knew she would ask questions, but Merlin!" Said George, getting angry just thinking about it.

"Let's think about something else, yeah?" Renee said taking her feet from him and snuggling up to his side.

"What do you have in mind, Renee?"

"You, me, and Doctor Greene." She said taking the remote from him and changing the channel to the one that ER was featured on. She knew how much he liked ER. It amused her how quickly he immersed himself in Muggle television. But, she couldn't deny it; ER was a pretty awesome show. He laid his head in her lap and averted his attention to the TV. Renee lazily ran her fingers through his hair. George couldn't help but think to himself, '_If only Mum could see how wonderful she is'._

"Are you okay, Love?" Harry asked a very troubled Ginny as they sat in her room.

"I just do not _believe_ that my mother acted that way at my party!" Ginny raved. "I mean Renee did absolutely nothing to her."

"I think that she is upset about George being in a relationship." Harry said. Ginny looked at her boyfriend in confusion. "I mean that she doesn't feel like he should be getting so close to a new person so soon after losing Fred."

"I never knew you were so insightful." Ginny said.

"I'm not." Harry said. "It's just a guess."

"Yeah," Ginny replied, "a pretty deep guess."

Harry shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

Suddenly, Ginny's door opened and Mr. Weasley poked his head inside. Harry froze, very unsure if he was allowed to be inside. But, Ginny, getting bolder by the day greeted her father as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hello, Dear." Mr. Weasley replied wearily. "I was wondering how you're doing."

"I'm fine, Dad." Ginny said, plainly.

"Okay, Ginny." He said as he began to retreat, "Oh and Harry?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't stay up too late, Son."

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded.

After Mr. Weasley left, Ginny couldn't deny the urge to smile uncontrollably.

"I can't believe he was so calm about it."

"Well, you are of age." Harry ventured.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You have a point." With that, she approached him and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips. Harry looked at her in surprise. He didn't really know why he was surprised. She often laid unexpected kisses on him. In turn he slid his hand up her cheek and kissed her back. Ginny brushed his top lip with her tongue, seeking permission to enter. He all too willingly granted her request. As his lips parted her tongue automatically claimed its' right to be there. Harry felt Ginny pushing into his body with hers, so he allowed her to push him backward until he lie flat on her bed, with her atop him. Ginny slid her fingers into his raven pelt. He loved how her fingers felt in his hair.

Harry slid his fingers up her frame until he came into contact with her shirt. He pulled it over her head in one quick motion. Ginny put her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. As her lips worked their magic on him she allowed her hands to wander and explore him. Harry couldn't believe how good her fingers felt against his skin. His only wish was that she never took her hands off him. Ginny almost melted when Harry took his lips off of hers and replaced them on her neck. He attacked her skin with his lips as she moaned her response. Hearing the sounds that she made only fueled the fire that he felt for her. He grabbed her by the waist and flipped her around so that they had switched positions. Ginny giggled at his spontaneity. Harry took her hands laced their fingers together, pinning her to the mattress. He allowed his lips to travel down her body. Ginny tried to move as she squirmed in delight but Harry was stronger. He kept her restrained and all she could do was wiggle underneath him. Harry's lips found her breasts and he gently kissed her soft skin. Harry let free one of her hands so that he could touch her. He didn't understand why her skin was so soft. It didn't make sense. Ginny's free arm grabbed her t-shirt.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Get off."

This caught Harry off guard. Just as he moved back to asses her there was a loud knocking on the door. Ginny slid her shirt back on and Harry jumped off her so quickly, it as if he was never there.

"Come in!" Ginny yelled at the door. Hermione stood at the entrance smiling.

"Neville's here, Harry. I think it's serious." She said.

Harry got up to go downstairs. Ginny got up to follow him with Hermione bringing up the rear. They found Neville and Ron in the backyard. Neville looked as though his pet just died.

"Hey, Nev." Harry greeted him. "What's wrong, Mate?"

"My life is over." He said.

"Whatever for?" Ron asked.

"You know that girl, Harry?" Neville asked. "The one from yesterday. With the black hair and pretty laugh?"

"Christianna?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…" Neville replied, a dreamy look coming over his face.

"Well what about her? Ron asked.

"She's perfect."

"Why is that bad?" Harry inquired.

"For two reasons." Neville responded. "She has a boyfriend for starters."

"She does?" Harry asked. "She never mentioned any boyfriend to me."

"Maybe she's ashamed of him." Ron offered.

"Even so." Neville said gloomily.

"Ok so what's the other reason?" Harry asked.

"Even if she didn't have a boyfriend, she would never be interested in a guy like me."

"Neville were you absent yesterday?" Hermione questioned. "She forgot her name at the sight of you."

"Even so." He said again.

"Come off it." Ginny declared. "That girl likes you."

"We still haven't amended that boyfriend problem." Neville said.

"I've got that one." Ginny said looking at Harry mischievously.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Harry said not liking the look that his girlfriend was giving him.

***

As Renee and George were sitting on her living room floor enjoying a movie there was a loud knock on the door.

Renee got up and opened the door. To no surprise of hers it was Christianna. Christianna stood in the entrance looking very sad. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and sweat pants. She hadn't even bothered to pull her hair back. It just hung lazily above her shoulders.

"Christi?" Renee was alarmed at her sister. She was never caught dead looking so common. Christianna just walked into the flat and flung herself onto the couch, startling George.

"My life is over." She cried.

"And why is that?"

"You know that guy, Neville, from the Weasley's yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"He's why?"

"Okay…"

"Renee he's so perfect."

"Why is that bad?"

"The whole me having a boyfriend thing sort of puts a bit of a damper on the situation."

"Well then, dump him."

"But what will I say? 'Sorry, Draco, you're a great guy, but I've met someone better. See you later.'"

"Did you just say Draco? As in Malfoy?" George choked.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Uhh yeah!" His family hates mine. And in vice versa."

"Wow. Why?"

"Thousands of years of prejudice." George said.

"Damn." Christianna exhaled. "Anyway, what am I gonna do?"

"Well, all you can do is be honest with yourself." Renee said wisely.

"Oh, thanks, Nana." Christianna retorted sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Christi." Renee said.

"Ugh." Was the only reply that Christianna could muster.

"Guess what?" Renee said, knowing how to make her sister feel better.

"What?" Christianna said, gloomily.

"I've got a blueberry pie in the oven with your name on it."

"Nuh-uh!" Christianna exclaimed, jumping off the couch and dashing into the kitchen to look in the oven. And sure enough there was a golden brown pie baking in its' berry goodness. Christianna felt as though her sister knew she was going to have a bad day to make her favorite pie. _Ahh, sisterly love, _she thought.

"I think it's done, Love." George said from the floor.

"I agree." Renee said, going into the kitchen to grab the oven mitts. "Get outta the way unless you want to get burned."

Christianna hoisted herself on the bar so that she could get a good look at her sister's baking. When Renee pulled the pie from the oven it almost looked too good to eat. Almost. Renee pulled her pie from the oven and set it on the stove. The pie emitted such a pretty stream of steam. It looked like it belonged in a cookbook. George got up from the floor to take a look at Renee's pie for himself.

_Wow,_ George thought to himself, _a great girlfriend and a good cook too? What doesn't Mum see?_

"Oh, yeah." Renee said, marveling at her work. "My pie kicks the ass of any other pie to ever exist."

"All of your pies do, Renee. You are the best chef who ever lived." Christianna said.

"You only say that so I won't say anything when you eat ninety-five percent if my pie." Renee replied.

"You know me so well." Christianna said looking in one of the kitchen drawers for the cake cutter.

Renee put her pie on the cake dish for all to admire. She hesitantly left her poor little pie at her sister's mercy.

"Aren't you going to let it cool off?" George asked Christianna who had a lusty look in her eyes.

"It's best fresh from the oven." She replied.

"I guess." Renee said, taking off her oven mitts and going back to the floor, George joined her.

"What are you guys watching anyway?" Christianna said as she sliced into the pie.

"_My Best Friend's Wedding_." George said. For some odd reason, he didn't seem too happy about it.

Christianna didn't even try to stifle her chuckle.

"So, Renee's got you watching chick flicks?" She chided.

"It's a good movie!" Renee said.

"It's a girl movie." George retorted.

"Oh, shut up, you." Renee said as she rested her head on his shoulder. George slid his arm around her and they heard a loud _THUMP!_

They turned to see that Christianna had banged her head on the kitchen table.

"I hate you." Was all she said.

There was a sudden rapping on one of the living room windows. It was an owl. George opened the window to let the owl in. He was very official looking. The owl flew straight to Christianna. Christianna looked at the bird and moaned. She held out her palm and it handed her a small roll of parchment. A letter. The owl flew away.

"Speak of the devil." She said.

"Draco?" Renee asked, knowingly.

"Yep." She replied as she unrolled the bit of paper. "Oh yay. He wants to go to dinner tonight."

"That's not too bad." Renee offered.

"With his mother."

"Oh…" Renee and George said together.

Christianna pushed her plate away from her. At the moment, not even her favorite dessert could cheer her up.


	8. Condoms, Drugs, And Alcohol

"Perk up, Baby Girl." Renee said to her sister as she walked up to her and pushed her plate back in its proper place, in front of Christianna.

"Ugh."

"You need to write Draco back and tell him that you can't make it."

"I can't?"

"Nope. I'm gonna let you come to the club tonight."

She perked up almost immediately.

"You mean it?" she asked as if she wasn't sure whether or not to believe her.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh yes!" Christianna jumped up not forgetting her plate and briskly walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" George asked.

"I have to go prepare for tonight," she said simply. "No one's let me out of my cage in forever and I've got to look great."

She paused for a second as if she was pondering something, but she shrugged it off and left.

"She is a very odd girl," George said.

"Oh yeah." Renee concurred. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Renee put a cover on the pie and sat on the couch behind the spot that George was sitting. Her bare legs dangled on either side of him as she sank into the couch. George took notice of this and turned to take hold of her ankle with one hand and her calf with the other. He pulled her leg close to him and kissed her knee.

"George, what are you doing?" Renee asked, softly.

"Shhh," George whispered as he began to kiss up the inside of her thigh. "Don't speak."

Even if she wanted to say anything else, she couldn't. George's lips became dangerously close to the most sensitive vicinity of her body and that seemed to render her speechless.

George had turned around completely and he began to undo the buttons on Renee's shorts. He slipped the tips of his fingers in the waistband of her shorts and slid them off her body. He revealed her lower torso to himself and he leaned in to slip his fingers under her shirt and slid it over her head. He tossed the silky material to the floor. He climbed up her body and kissed her lips. He caressed her form and she moaned softly into his mouth. He broke their kiss to allow his lips to dance around the rest of her. He kissed her neck and his lips left a trail in their wake. Renee went to wrap her arms around him, but he pushed her arms away.

"Don't touch me," he said as he forced her wrists into the couch.

Renee looked up at him with uncertainty. George resumed his attack on her as he began dragging his tongue across her chest. With dexterity, George took her bra from her and tossed it in the same direction as her shirt. Renee's urge to touch him was killing her, but she knew to keep her hands to herself. George kissed down her until he was confronted by her under wear. He disposed of them in one quick motion. As she lay there naked before him, her breathing became shallow. She needed to touch him. She had to or she wouldn't survive. She leaned up and George grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back.

"I told you not to touch me."

His skilled fingers danced around her body and her pleasure was painful. She wanted to touch him and he wouldn't let her. He grabbed her by her leg and he kissed it. He kissed up and down the inside of her thigh. He smiled into her leg as he felt her squirming under his touch. His lips continued to tread dangerously close to her core as she began to shift around restlessly. George decided to up the ante and kissed her right in the center. She gave a very audible intake of breath. As he began to do his job he felt her fingers in his hair. He grabbed her wrists and jumped up to her face level.

"If I have to tell you not to touch me again, I'll stop." He whispered aggressively in her ear.

He went back down and resumed his position. His tongue slithered out of his mouth and inside of her. He felt her wetness grow. He took this as a good sign and fastened his hands around her waist and pushed her into his face. He felt Renee wriggling around as if trying to get free but his grip on her was relentless. He refused to let go of her. He kept at it until he heard her muttering unintelligible syllables. He added intensity to the situation by taking one of his hands off her so that he could slip a finger inside in addition to the situation. She made a funny noise that George had never heard Renee make before. He felt his hands become sopping with the fluid that her body made. George made a mental note to definitely try this again. He pushed and pulled his finger in and out of her and he began to worry that she would stop breathing because of the raspy reverberation coming from her lungs. Every few minutes or so George would add another finger to the mix. After a while of the assault that he inflicted on her, he felt the walls around his fingers contract and a rush of her juices that he had never felt before started to flow down his arm. He pulled his fingers out and pulled back from her wiping himself off on his clothes as he sat on the floor in front of her. After a few seconds, Renee sat up to look at him. He looked back at her.

"Can I touch you now?" she asked.

"Sure," George nodded, "if you like."

She slid off the couch and straddled his lap. She pushed her fingers into his hair and kissed him with so much intensity that he was knocked back onto his elbows. She tasted herself on him and was even more compelled to have her hands all over him. She ripped his shirt off of him, causing buttons to fly all over her floor. George grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her face closer still to his. She attacked the button and zipper to his jeans as though they had personally offended her. He helped her get them off with his free hand and his boxers went along with them. As his boxers came off, his desire for her sprang to life before her eyes. She looked him in the eyes and he knew what she was going to do. As she moved downward he sat up putting his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"No." he said.

"What?" she asked, getting a little frustrated with him.

"I don't want you to do that." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've never let a girl go down on me before and I'm not gonna start with you."

She looked at him in utter disbelief. She tilted her head to the side.

"What the fuck are you talking about, George?" she laughed. "You're not serious."

"Yes I am." He replied. "I don't want your mouth, Renee, I want you."

She shrugged her shoulders as if she weren't even going to try to rationalize what he just told her. He pulled her back to him and kissed her lips gently. She kissed him back deeply and ran her fingers over him. He slowly lied back on the floor and secured his hands on her hips. She broke their kiss to speak.

"You are most definitely the _weirdest_ man I have ever been with," she told him. "But I love you, George, missing ear and all."

"I love you too, Renee." George said and she lowered herself onto him.

They both gave a sharp intake of breath and they began to find a rhythm unique to them. Renee rocked her hips against him as he pushed into her. He never before experienced the euphoria that Renee provided. He didn't know exactly what it was about her, but she was honestly the best he had ever had. It could be that fact that he was absolutely in love with her, but he could never be sure.

Renee allowed herself to fall forward so that she was skin to skin with him completely. She spread her arms out on the floor and plated her hands in the carpet. She brought her face and kissed him with all she had to give him.

***

"Ginny, wearing heels won't kill you." Hermione told her friend as they got dressed for Renee's opening.

"That is where you're wrong Hermione," Ginny replied.

"Really?" Hermione asked, not taking Ginny seriously.

"Yes," Ginny replied. "I will most certainly trip and fall to my death."

"I guess." Hermione replied as Ginny slipped what Hermione called 'boy shoes' onto her feet.

"Harry likes my shoes." Ginny said.

"I guess that's all that matters." Hermione said, sarcastically.

Ginny scrunched her nose at Hermione and said nothing more on the subject. She stood up and walked over to her full length mirror. She wore two layered tank tops, one black and one white. She donned a pleated, tartan skirt which matched her shirts perfectly. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and braided it. She went to her jewelry box and pulled out a pair of black earrings that were shaped like hearts and put them on.

Hermione was having trouble deciding between a red halter top and a pink tank top. Ginny watched her as she stood there. Just as she was about to ask Ginny which shirt she preferred there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Ginny said to the door to reveal Harry on the other side.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hi, Harry." The girls said in unison.

"Ron wanted me to ask you guys if you were almost ready," Harry said.

"The only thing holding us up is Hermione's indecision," Ginny replied. Hermione held up her shirts to him and shrugged.

"Well personally, Hermione," Harry started, "I like the red one."

"Really, Harry?" she asked as she held the red shirt up to her chest.

Harry nodded.

"Now hurry up." He said and he shut the door only to open it a few seconds later. "Honey, you look great, by the way," he said and he left leaving Ginny smiling bashfully.

"Never knew Harry had taste." Ginny said as Hermione changed into the shirt.

"Neither did I." Hermione agreed, looking at herself. "But I'm glad he does."

Hermione agreed full heartedly that the red halter matched her black skinny jeans to perfection. She had previously straightened and curled her hair, something that she had never tried before. She wore chunky black heels on her feet that elevated her height a few inches. Ginny tossed her a pair of silver hoops and she put them on. Hermione looked at Ginny with raised eyebrows.

"You look great, Hermione."

"Thanks, Ginny. You, too." Hermione complemented.

The girls descended down the steps to meet the boys in the sitting room. They were all sitting around looking bored. Ron, of course, was the first to look up and see them. His eyes got big and his mouth went dry at the sight of Hermione. She seemed to glide like an angel… wearing red. He thought he might die. Harry and Neville looked up and were relieved to see that the girls were ready to go.

"Where's George?" Ginny asked Ron.

"He owled to say that he was going to help Renee and that he would meet us there." Harry answered for him. Ron seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Hermione noticed this and couldn't help smiling.

"Let's go, yeah?" Neville said. Everyone nodded.

Upon arriving in Diagon Alley, the group walked until they encountered Renee's club. They were a little confused because there was no sound coming out of it.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "The sign says '_The Box_' like Renee said it would."

Neville knocked on the double doors which sprang open to reveal a wizard standing behind them with a clipboard in hand.

"Do you guys have a spot reserved?"

"Yeah," Ginny responded, "Weasley for five."

The man looked at his board, nodded, and stood aside so that they could walk in. Once they walked inside, they were showered with the pulsing sound of music blaring form charmed speakers.

"Of course!" Hermione said, "A sound barrier charm, so as not to disturb the people who sleep over their shops!"

"HEY GUYS!" A familiar voice yelled over the music. Christianna materialized through the crowd. She was clad in a black tube strapless dress and black flip-flops. She wore a silver chain around her neck with matching bracelets on each wrist. She had her bangs clipped to the side so that one could actually see her face. She smiled brightly at her new friends.

"Hi, Christi!" Ginny squealed, giving Christianna a one-armed hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, just out and about." She responded. "Renee told me to tell her when I found you guys."

Christianna started walking through the crowd and motioned for the group to follow her. They went to the very back of the club and found Renee and George looking as though they were having the time of their lives. Christianna caught her sister's attention and Renee waved them over. Renee wore a green polo shirt that seemed to puff a bit at the sleeve. She also wore black jeans not unlike Hermione's and green sneakers on her feet. She looked at the group and smiled.

"What do you guys think?" she asked.

"It's really nice, Renee." Ginny said.

"I love the lights." Hermione said, pointing upward.

"Hold the phone," Renee said. "Where are your wristbands?"

"No one gave us any wristbands." Harry said.

"Somebody shoot the doorman." Renee sighed and she pulled her wand from her handbag.

"What are you doing?" George asked.

"Accio," she said and five multi-colored wristbands, quite like ones from the hospital, came flying at her and she caught them. She handed one to each of them (except Christianna of course).

"What are they for?" Neville asked.

"They are for free food and free drinks." She replied.

Everyone said their thanks and Renee sent them off to have fun. Everyone went to go find a table and Christianna asked Neville to stay behind. He agreed and they found a small booth made for two people.

"I just wanted to say that I had a great time talking to you yesterday." She told him.

"So did I," Neville responded. He couldn't help but stare in disbelief.

"I want to see you again." She said.

"I'd like that." Neville replied.

Christianna smiled brightly at him and she placed her hand over his across the table. Neville couldn't help but smile back. He really wanted to ask about whether or not she had ended her relationship with whoever she was dating, but he didn't want to push it. Christianna was a very beautiful girl and he didn't want to scare her off with his insecurities. After a little while a very cute little house elf in a little suit came up to their table asked them if they wanted something to drink. They told him what they wanted and he was gone and back in next to no time.

"Can Benny get you anything else, Sir and Miss?"

"No thank you, Benny." Christianna told him. He bowed and departed.

"So, what do you do?" Neville asked her.

"You mean like for work?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing. I'm only sixteen."

"What?"

"Yeah. I hear that I'm very mature for my age."

"You are." Neville told her.

"I actually moved here so that I could go to Hogwarts."

"What? Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"So are you going in as a sixth year?"

"I'm not really sure." She said. "The curriculum is different in California than it is here so I'll have to speak with the headmistress."

"Oh, Professor McGonagall."

"Bless you." Christianna laughed.

"I'm serious." He said. "She's the headmistress of Hogwarts."

"I see."

"Why did you move all the way out here for school anyway?"

"Oh, Neville, that's neither here nor there." She said, changing the subject. "Let's go dance."

Ron was sitting with Hermione in a booth watching Harry dance with Ginny. He brought his attention to Hermione who looked absolutely gorgeous.

"That shirt is new, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it is." She answered.

"You look so great tonight, Hermione."

"Thank you, Ron."

"And you changed your hair," Ron said softly as he reached out to touch it.

Hermione blushed a bit. Ron reached out his hand to her and she took it. Then she stood and pulled him from his seat. "Come dance with me."

Ron followed her to the floor.

As the night went on there was much drinking, dancing, and fun had. Everyone seemed to be having a great night. There was an elevated platform in the center of the club. Renee stood upon it and had the volume of the music turned down a little. She looked so happy, jovial, and maybe a little tipsy, but one couldn't be sure.

"I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for coming out for the first night of _'The Box'_ hopefully there are many, many more after this. This is my first time owning my own business and I hope that it really goes well." She addressed the party.

The crowd cheered and raised their drinks to her. She bowed a bit and got off the platform. A few hours after her announcement, the club was winding down and people were going home. As it was honing in on two in the morning, only Renee, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny remained behind. They all sat around as the house elves cleaned up.

"How much do you pay them?" Hermione asked.

"They won't accept more than twelve sickles an hour." Renee responded.

"Wow." Hermione said, obviously impressed.

"Has anyone seen Christi?" George asked, noticing the absence of his girlfriend's sister.

"She said she had to go to the lavatory a little while ago." Neville said.

Renee sat up instantly and snapped out of her buzz.

"Neville, has she been drinking tonight?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Neville said, "she's had quite a few."

"Son of a bitch!" Renee said and she got up and ran to the bathroom leaving her friends in a daze of confusion. Ginny got up to follow her to see if she could help. Renee pounded on the stall that her sister was in.

"Get the fuck out of there, Christianna!"She yelled.

"Get off my nuts, Renee." A very sick-sounding Christianna said through the stall door.

"I can't _believe_ I was dumb enough to trust you." Renee said.

"Shut up." Christianna said and a wave of vomit could be heard splashing in the toilet.

"I'm sick of this shit, Christianna!" Renee screamed as she slid down the door on to the cold tile floor, seemingly on the verge of tears. "I'm tired of trusting you and being let down! You're on your own, I'm done with you!"

Ginny gasped as Renee rushed past her. Renee said something to George and Apperated on the spot. Ginny went to Christianna's stall and knocked on it.

"Christi?" Ginny said softly, "Are you okay?"

The door opened and a much disheveled looking Christianna stepped out. She had lost her hair clip and her hair was all over the place and sticking up at odd ends. Ginny was very grateful that Christianna was wearing flip flops because if she were in heels, she just might not be alive right now. That's when Ginny noticed that one of her shoes was gone. Christianna walked past Ginny to one of the sinks and rinsed her mouth then her face.

"I'm fine, Ginny." She said thickly. "Renee was over reacting like she always does."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Christianna responded plainly. "Now let's go find my other shoe."

"I think you should be getting home."

"You worry too much." She said and she walked out of the lavatory seemingly well balanced.

Ginny followed her warily. The boys were ready to leave. George had already gone to see if he could calm Renee down. Harry offered to see her home but Hermione stomped on that. Harry had to wake up extra early the next day and he had already stayed out 'much, much too late' as it was. Harry didn't really agree with her but he didn't feel like arguing. Neville offered to take her home and everyone left.

As Neville prepared to walk her home, he asked her where she lived.

"I don't know," she giggled and she lost consciousness.

Neville caught her by the arm and sighed deeply. He had no idea what he was going to do. He shrugged and did the only thing that he could do. He tightened his grip around her waist and Apperated to the manor that he shared with his grandmother. He lied Christianna onto the couch and peeked around to his gran's room to make sure she was sleeping. When he was sure that she was, he went back into the family room to see that Christianna had woken up and was under the coffee table looking for him.

"Christianna, you need to get to sleep." He told her as he pulled her up by her arm.

"I can walk." She said, pulling away from him and walking up the stairs on her own. Neville followed her and directed her to his room. He really wanted to make sure that he could keep an eye on her.

"My room is this way," Neville said and he opened the door.

"Taking me to your bedroom?" she asked seductively. "Bad boy!"

Christianna threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Neville almost allowed nature to take its course, but he remembered that she was very, very drunk. He didn't want to take advantage of her. A gentleman doesn't sleep with plastered women.

Neville pushed her off and she fell on his bed.

"Don't do that." He said.

"Why not?" she asked him, "Am I not pretty enough for you?"

She began to pull at her dress, revealing her bra to him.

"You're gorgeous, Christianna, but you are also very drunk."

She looked at him and pouted. She stood up and slid her arms around his neck.

"Drunken words are sober thoughts, Neville."

"We don't even know each other that well, Christi." Neville said, resisting the very powerful urge to wrap his arms around her and kiss her back.

"We can get to know each other later." She whispered to him and began kissing his neck.

"We really should go out a few times first, you know. Like normal people."

"Normalcy never was my style." She said and she slipped her hands up his shirt and slid them all over his torso. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed. He walked away and came back with an oversized t-shirt and he threw it at her.

"I'm sure it's more comfortable than that dress." He told her and then he left to let her change. Which she did. When he returned, she was laying under the blankets asleep in his shirt. Her rumpled hair spread about his pillow was not helping his cause. He elected to sit in his armchair by the bookshelf. He normally would have gone to one of the many rooms to sleep, but he didn't want to leave her alone. So, he sat there watching her sleep until he fell asleep himself.

***

"I'm worried about them, Harry," Ginny said as she and Harry sat in her room. Ginny was taking her frustration out on her hair. She was brushing it out rather roughly.

"Me too," Harry said, wincing at the brutality that she showed her scalp.

"Christianna was a mess, Harry," Ginny grumbled, "and Renee just left her there."

"I seem to recall Renee being in tears when she left," Harry defended, "She was really upset, Love."

"I still don't think that's a reason to leave your little sister drunk and alone with a strange boy."

"Neville isn't strange."

"Of course not!" Ginny sighed, "But Renee doesn't know that for sure."

"Ginny," Harry said calmly. "We don't know what kind of problems that they have."

"You're right, Harry." Ginny said. "I just hope Neville got her home okay."

"Neville's a responsible guy." Harry said as Ginny put her hair back up. "He'll make sure she's all right."

"Yeah," she agreed, going over to her bed where Harry was sitting and climbed in. Harry laid down next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Stay tonight, Harry." Ginny said to him softly.

"I don't know, Ginny."

"We won't do anything, Harry," she said quietly. "I just want to be with you tonight."

Harry wasn't really worried about her trying anything. He was more worried about himself. He already found Ginny incredibly sexy on a regular basis, especially tonight seeing as how he had been drinking. But, he didn't want to blow her off and make her feel like he didn't want to be around her. He wanted to be around her a little too much. He knew that they both weren't ready for what he wanted to do, but how could he tell her that? He just elected to wrap his arms around her and bear it.

Ginny smiled in her comfort and quite easily fell asleep. For this, Harry was thankful. It was so easy to not take advantage of someone who is sleeping. Thank God that Ginny gets sleepy when she's been drinking.

***

Ron and Hermione lay side by side in his bed. Ron read a book and Hermione lay asleep. Every now and then, he would look over at her sleeping form and just stare at her. Ron often resisted the strong urge to touch her (when she was awake of course). He just didn't know how she would react. He didn't want her to think that that was the only thing he wanted from her. He loved her for who she was not for what she could do for him and he wasn't sure that if he was honest with her that she would believe that. So he just settled for watching her sleep at night. Besides, he was satisfied with their relationship. They spent almost all their time together and they hadn't had a fight in months. What more could a man ask for? He had the love of his life in his bed every night and at his side every day. She'd come home from Australia free of tanned musclemen. His life was good. As he was gazing at her, she stirred and woke up to see him staring at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, softly. "You should be sleeping."

"I'm quite content doing what I'm doing." He told her.

"Watching me sleep?"

"Mm-hmm." He said and he placed his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and reveled in his touch.

"Well you should still go to sleep, Ron." She whispered.

Ron brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly, his hand finding its' way into her hair. She loved the way his fingers glided across her scalp. Her own fingers found his hair and Ron felt a fire grow inside him as his lips tangled with hers. This was usually about the time when he stopped the activity before he took it too far. He painfully pulled his lips from hers.

"You're right, Love." He said, "Training is really going to kick my arse if I don't get a few hours of sleep."

Truth be told, when he was with Hermione, he didn't give a damn if he didn't get enough sleep for training or not.

Hermione looked a little disappointed, but she nodded her understanding. She turned her back to him and allowed him to hold her around the waist. She sighed a little but shook it off and went back to sleep. She was beginning to grow tired of nights like this.

***

"I just don't believe her!" Renee fumed.

"Renee, you need to calm down," George told her.

"I'm so sick of this, George!" Renee yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you so upset, Renee?" George asked, not understanding why she was so upset. "It was a party, we were all drinking."

Renee sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her so that he would sit. She turned her body so that she was facing him completely. Her tear stained face looking up at him.

"Christianna is a recovering alcoholic, George." She choked. George remained silent, not sure what to say. "Our family is in the entertainment business in California which means lots of partying."

George looked at her. He opened his mouth a few times, didn't know what to say, and closed it. Renee took that as a sign to continue.

"Derik and I came out okay. We knew how to drink in moderation, but Christi… She went crazy once she got her first taste. She was diagnosed with alcoholism at twelve."

"That was only four years ago," George whispered as he put a comforting arm around her.

"It seems like ten." Renee exhaled. "Anyway, dealing with Christi's disease became a lifestyle. We had to conform our lives to her well being. But she is a sneaky little wench. She would trick us into getting what she wanted, be it money or time alone so that she could sneak out."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Renee chuckled. "She went into recovery last year and I thought things would be normal like before she discovered the sauce. My parents still thought that it would be good for her to go to boarding school here so they sent her and Derik and I tagged along. We gave up so much for her and she does this again…"

"Renee, if she doesn't want to be saved, then you can't save her."

"I know, George," She said getting up to take her clothes off, "which is why I'm done."

And with that, she went into her bathroom to wash her face and came back in her underwear. She stood framed in the doorway between her bedroom and her bathroom. She tilted her head to the side.

"Are you ready for bed, Mr. Weasley?" She asked, shoving the whole situation out of both their minds.

"Yes, ma'am," was all he had to say.

***

Christianna awoke by means of a killer headache. She didn't want to open her eyes to let the sun in. She moved around in the bed a bit to try and get comfortable again so that she could try to get more sleep.

"Derik?" she called. "Bro, get me some aspirin!"

Neville stirred in his chair at hearing her voice.

"Christianna?" he said.

She slowly sat up with her hand on her head and faced Neville's general direction. She opened her eyes and saw him. She blinked a few times as if she didn't believe what she saw. Then she looked at her surroundings and was taken aback by the house she found herself in.

"What the hell am I doing here?" she demanded.

"You passed out at the club last night." He informed her.

"I did?"

"Yeah. I couldn't take you home so I brought you here."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome." Neville said.

"I'm sorry, Neville."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I know that I must have done something incredibly mean or incredibly stupid last night and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Christianna." Neville said. "You were drunk."

Christianna nodded. She motioned for him to sit next to her and he hesitantly obliged.

"Neville?"

"Yes, Christi?"

"Did we have sex?"

"You mean you don't remember last night at all?"

"Not really."

"Well, no. We didn't."

Christianna gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Neville."

"For what?"

"For not taking advantage of me."

"I have to be honest, Christi, you didn't make it easy."

She laid her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him and ran her fingers through his hair. Even though Neville made her nervous, waking up in his bed seemed to make him more approachable.

"I'm so very sorry about last night."

"You sure can't handle your alcohol very well."

"Neville, you have no idea." Christianna laughed. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I have no idea," Neville said, falling asleep to Christianna's touch as she snaked her fingers back and forth over his scalp.

"We could stay here all day." Christianna suggested. "Just hang out and spend time together."

"Okay," Neville agreed, his consciousness really slipping away from him.

"But first," Christianna said, sitting up a bit straighter. "Can you tell me where the bathroom is so that I can shower?"

"No." Neville said.

"Why?" she asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Because that means that you would have to stop touching my head."

"Oh, Neville." She said as she took her fingers from him. He whined a little. "I promise you'll get them back."

Neville chuckled and told her where the bathroom was. As soon as he left, he ran to the fire place to call Harry.

"Neville!" Harry said when he answered it.

"I'm glad I caught you."

"Yeah, I was just about to head to the Ministry. What's up, Mate?"

"Christianna is here, in my house."

"What?!"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, my God."

"Yeah…"

"Way to go, Neville."

"No, Mate, nothing happened."

"Oh, well, what is she doing there?"

"I honestly don't know, Mate. The girl is crazy."

"I could have told you that."

"Neville?" they both heard from a distance.

"Well I see that you, uhh, _things_ to get to."

"Shut up, Harry!"

"Good-bye, Mate." Harry said and he pulled his head from the flames.

Neville backed away and followed Christianna's voice to the bathroom.

"Neville, don't come in." He heard her say when he knocked on the door. "Can you tell me where the towels are?"

"They should be in the third cabinet to the right."

"Thanks."

Neville walked back into his room. He collapsed on the bed and gave a loud exhale. He really wasn't sure how he felt about the situation that he was in. He has spent the night with a striking girl, who he happened to really like. She was now currently in his shower. He had to shake that thought because imagining Christianna naked in the shower did things to him that he wasn't sure that he liked. So he took a deep breath and exhaled. This was a new experience for Neville. Pretty girls didn't really have a tendency to find themselves in his bed let alone his shower. But, here he was, with Christianna who had been in both. He heard petite footsteps approaching his room. He turned to see Christianna, who was still wearing the shirt that he leant her. Her short black hair seemed plastered to her head. Her bangs were combed back and Neville could see her whole face. She walked up to him and sat next to him on his bed.

"So…" she said.

"So…" he said as well.

"Are you hungry?"

"The house elf usually handles the meals."

"Well not today." Christianna said with a smile, "In return for your hospitality, I will lend you some of my gourmet talent."

"Is that a fact?" Neville asked with an eyebrow raised. Christianna didn't seem to be the cooking type.

"Yes, indeed." She replied. "But first, you must give me some pants."

Neville looked around his room for pants that were suitable for a girl to wear. At that point, he really wished that he had a sister. As he searched through drawer after drawer, he found a pair of lounging shorts that he hadn't worn in years. They had a drawstring so she might be able to use that to her advantage. When he handed them to her she seemed to be okay with them.

"Perfect, Neville, thank you." She said to him, "Now, let's go to the kitchen."

Neville stood and showed her the way. She walked behind him, admiring his home. When they got to the kitchen she was shocked to see how huge it was. But, being in his house was like being in an antique shop. All the really nice and obviously expensive things were _old._ Neville told her where everything was so that she could do what she planned on. When he tried to help her, she refused him and made him sit. It was strange to her that Neville didn't seem to care about the fact that she was walking around looking not even halfway decent. Her hair wasn't done, her make-up wasn't done, and she wasn't dressed. She looked appalling in her own opinion, but Neville seemed unfazed by it.

To be honest, Neville preferred her this way. Of course, Christianna was beautiful any way you slice it, but to see her in _his_ house walking around in _his _clothes had an effect on him. She seemed so carefree, so laid back. She seemed as if she didn't have a care in the world. It was her demeanor more than anything that attracted him to her. And yes, the fact that she could not realize when she'd had enough to drink didn't sit well with him, but everyone had flaws. All he knew was that he really liked Christianna and he wanted her to be a part of his life, and he _needed_ to be a part of hers.

***

"Okay, Harry." Ginny said. "This is what I want you to do."

"I'm listening." He replied. He and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen after he got home from Training.

"You and Christi are really good friends, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, so you guys need to hang out and while you do that you can talk up Neville."

"I'm with you so far."

"And convince her to dump the loser she's dating and hook up with him."

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"Where did you place your morals? They aren't with you right now."

"What do you mean?"

"How would you feel if someone tried to convince you to leave me?"

"That's different."

"How so?"

"She's not in love with him." Ginny replied simply.

"How in the world do you know that?"

"Women who are in love do not look at other men like that."

"How about this?" Harry offered. "I will go meet with Christi since we have plans today anyway."

"Okay, I'm liking this so far." Ginny said.

"We'll talk about Neville and all that."

"Okay, good."

"And later on in the day, I'll pass her on to you."

"Me?"

"Yes." Harry replied. "And you can be the home wrecker."

"Hmm." Ginny said, pondering his modification to her grand master plan. "Okay."

"I'll bring her by afterwards." Harry said.

"Okay." Ginny said. "Sounds like a plan."

***

"Ron?" Hermione called.

No answer.

"Ron?" she called again.

No answer.

"Ronald!" She yelled starting to feel irritated. She ran down the stairs and found him in the kitchen. It looked to her as if he was making some sort of sauce. She peeked in on him a little closer trying her hardest not to make a sound.

If she wasn't mistaken, he was humming.

She looked in closer on him. He also had a pot bubbling on the stove. She assumed it was pasta. She crept into the kitchen and stood behind him. She smiled at him humming and cooking away. He looked so at home in the kitchen. But she never recalled him cooking, ever. She turned around to walk away and pretend that she never saw him. She climbed the stairs and went into Ron's room. She pulled out her journal and began to write feverishly.

_Knock, Knock, Knock! _

"Come in." Hermione told the door. Harry was on the other side.

"Hey." He said as he sat next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Just scribbling in my journal." She replied. She set the journal on the bed.

"Oh." He replied. "So, have you talked to Ginny?"

"No." Hermione responded. "Why?"

"Well, she is trying to use me to sabotage Christianna's relationship."

"So she's serious about that?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes." Harry said.

"And she's using you to do it."

"Yes. Well, we were going to hang out any way."

"You and Christianna?"

Harry nodded. "And Ginny is using that to her advantage."

Hermione laughed at him. He was about to get stuck right in the middle of a big vat of relationship drama.

"Where are you and Christianna going anyway?"

"Muggle London." Harry answered. "She said that she wanted to talk to me about something and that we had to go there."

"Well have fun."

"Knowing Christianna, I will."

***

Harry Apperated to the entrance of Muggle London. He entered and walked to the house that Christianna shared with her brother. Harry knocked on the door. The door sprang open and Christianna appeared on the other side. She hurried out the door. She adjusted her trademark sunglasses and walked out the door.

"Hey, Harry." She said with a smile.

"Hi, Christi." He replied. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Come on. Let's go to the pharmacy."

"The what?"

"You did live in the Muggle world at one point didn't you?"

"I know what a pharmacy is. Why do you want to go?"

"It holds the topic of our conversation."

"Umm, ok." Harry said with uncertainty. "What is out topic?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." She said and she walked away. Harry followed her to her car.

"You drive, Christi?"

"Do you know how long it took me to get used to driving on the opposite side of the road and car?"

Harry laughed at this.

"Hope you didn't kill anyone." Harry said as she unlocked the doors and he sat on the passenger side.

"Shut up!" she said as she started her car. As they drove down the road he noticed something different about Christianna.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"I decided to break up with my boyfriend last night." She confessed.

"I didn't know that you had a boyfriend."

"We don't really talk about each other much."

"Who is he, if you don't mind my asking?"

"His name is Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, no!" Harry said aloud without meaning to.

"Funny, I keep getting that same reaction."

"He's not a good guy, Christi."

"So I've been told."

"George?"

"Yep." She replied. "How do you know him? Draco, I mean."

"We went to Hogwarts together."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Do you know of any others?"

"No, it's just funny because I'm transferring there next term."

"Really?"

"Yep. My folks think that boarding school will be good for me."

"You didn't go to a boarding school in the states?"

"We don't have a wizzarding boarding school in Cali."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. Anyway, why does everyone say that Draco is such a bad guy?"

"He's a deatheater for one."

"Aren't they the ones who started the war that George lost his ear in?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"He's a bloody coward though." Harry told her. "He didn't do any fighting. He and his family fled when the real drama started."

"Huh."

"I have to say, I owe his mother my life."

"Really? She saved you?"

"Yes. She kind of traded my life for information about her son."

"I guess," was Christianna's response. "I met her some time ago."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. She seemed nice enough."

"Comes from a long line of loonies, she does."

Christianna laughed at Harry.

"I'm serious. Only two men in her whole family were halfway decent. One of them being my godfather."

"No shit?"

It was Harry's turn to laugh at Christianna.

"No." he answered. Christianna pulled into the parking lot of a quaint little drug store.

"This is it," she said as she put the car in park. She got out of the car and Harry followed suit.

"What are we doing here anyway, Christianna?"

"You'll see."

***

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I had no idea that you were such a culinary genius." Hermione praised him as they ate the pasta that he made for them.

"I was experimenting," he said, shrugging it off as no big deal.

"Well, your experiments are wonderful," she said.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said, with a shy smile.

"You're welcome."

"I've been thinking." Ron said.

"What about?"

"I think… that is…"

"What is it, Ron?"

"I was wondering how you would feel about us having a home of our own."

"You want us to get our own flat?" she asked, dropping her fork.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Not today or anything, seeing as we don't have jobs. But yes."

Hermione smiled so hard she thought her lips would fall off.

"I would love to."

"Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"I want to be with you."

"You are with me, Ron."

"I mean, I want to be with you forever."

"Even longer if you like," she whispered with a smile on her face. Hermione reached over the table for his hand and he gave it to her. "You have no idea how much I appreciate having you in my life, Ron. You've really grown up since the war."

"I try, Hermione." Ron said, trying not to be smug about her compliments. "And, you have too. You haven't bossed me around or tried to control Harry or me."

"You guys have proved that you can hold your own without me."

"No we couldn't, Hermione." Ron said, tightening his grip on her hand. "I couldn't."

Hermione leaned forward over the table just as he did and they touched foreheads. Hermione closed her eyes as Ron kissed her lips with a softness that he had never shown her before. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered to her. "I could never be without you."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Don't make me cry over the fettuccini, Ron." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mione." Ron said.

"Don't be."

Later on that afternoon, Ron and Hermione were in the sitting room. Both were studying for upcoming exams. Everything was peaceful up until there was a tapping at the window. Ron looked up to see that it was an owl. He got up to open the window and let the bird in. The bird flew to Hermione and dropped a roll of parchment in Hermione's lap and went back out the window. She unrolled and read it.

"Hmm." She said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It's from Viktor." She said simply.

All the growing up that Ron seemed to have done since the war went out the window and old Ron was back in action.

"What does _he_ want?" He asked nastily.

"Oh, Ron, don't get upset." Hermione said. "He just wants to meet up for tea."

"Among other things." He said under his breath.

"What other things?" Hermione asked, offended.

"He's an old skeezer, Hermione, what else could he want from you?"

"Ron, he's only a few years older than us." Hermione snapped, "And anyway, it doesn't matter what he wants form me anyway. In order for you to be upset, I'd have to give it to him."

"He's three times your size, Hermione."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ronald?"

"Nothing." Ron said. "I'm going upstairs."

And with that, he picked up his book and notes and stormed upstairs. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and allowed him to behave like a child. She was disappointed that he would act like that. But, boys will be boys. She wrote Viktor back stating that she wouldn't be able to meet with him. She sighed. Then it occurred to her. She found it very odd that Ron would get so angry when she hadn't spoken to Viktor since Bill and Fluer's wedding and they didn't even have what would qualify as a conversation. And it struck her, as she mulled it over a bit, that even though she and Ron slept in the same bed every night they never did more than kiss. She thought that it was because he wasn't that type of guy, but maybe it was because he didn't want to. Maybe he felt that it was because he thought that someone had already been there. As she sat there letting her anger rise she snapped her book shut and marched up the stairs. She opened the door with such force that it slammed into the wall behind it. Anger has a tendency to make one loose his/her inhibitions and say things that they wouldn't normally say. Hermione Granger is no exception.

"Why haven't we had sex, Ron?" she demanded.

Ron looked at Hermione as if she had lost her mind.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's because of Viktor isn't it?"

"What?" He said again unsure where this was going.

"You get all upset because of a stupid little letter that I get from him, accusing me of things. And I want to think that you say these things just because you're upset, but I'm starting to believe that you really feel that way. I can't believe that I actually fell for that gentleman crap you fed me. All these months I ate it up, Ron!"

"Hermione, have you lost your mind?"

"No, Ron, I found it." She said and she turned around and walked off.

"Where are you going, Hermione?!" he yelled after her. When he saw that she was heading out of the house he yelled, "To him? You're going to him?"

Hermione turned around to face him and smiled.

"I'm going where you think I'm going, Ron." She said and she walked out the door.

Ron yelled a single syllable and went back to his room, cursing aloud.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked as he was coming down the stairs and ran into his angry son.

"Nothing, Dad." Ron said.

"Don't lie to me, son." Mr. Weasley said, knowingly. "I heard Hermione leave."

"It's just that Krum sent Hermione a letter and I freaked out. Then she yelled at me saying that I accused her of something and then she left."

"Did you mean the things that you said to her, Ron?"

"Of course not, Dad." Ron said. "I don't know why I said what I said."

"Go on upstairs, son." Mr. Weasley said. "When she gets home, tell her so."

"Okay, Dad." Ron nodded. "That's a good idea."


	9. The Worst Thing That Could Ever Happen

"I will never look at you the same way again." Harry said, looking very uneasy. He was sitting on a chair in Christianna's living room. She had been explaining to him what condoms were. Seeing as how he had left the Muggle world right before they taught sex education.

"Harry, you're my friend. I don't want you poking around in the dark. Excuse the pun."

"Not funny, Christi," he said as he examined a little bottle that read 'lubricant'. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep."

"I don't think I'll be needing that."

Christi shrugged. "It's not for everyone."

Harry nodded his agreement.

"But these," Christi said, tossing him an unopened pack of condoms, "most definitely are."

"Why have we even been having this conversation anyway?"

"I know that you and Ginny haven't done it yet and I'm trying to make sure that you protect her and yourself."

"What makes you so sure?" Harry asked feeling a little offended.

She looked at him as tough she couldn't believe that he would say that.

"I can tell." She decided to say.

"I guess." Harry said. "So, anyway. What are you breaking up with Malfoy for?"

"I've met someone else."

"Someone by the name of Neville Longbottom?"

"Harry, he's so great!" she said as though she had been waiting all day to tell him. "You know after we went out last night and I was a little inebriated?"

"A little?"

"Harry, don't stray from the story." Christianna said, "Anyway, he brought me to his house and made sure that I was okay. I woke up this morning with a killer hangover, and I see Neville sitting in a chair looking at me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and so he tells me what happened and I'm so embarrassed, but Neville makes me feel like it's okay so to make up for it I made him breakfast."

"You?" Harry asked, surprised earning Harry a punch on the arm. "Ouch!"

"Contrary to popular belief I can cook, Harry." She said.

"So…"

"So, what?"

"Did you and Neville use any of these condom things?" Harry asked and she threw her shoe at him.

"Unlike Renee, I don't make a habit of meeting guys and sleeping with them."

"That's not a nice thing to say about your sister, Christi." Harry reprimanded, giving her back her shoe.

"I know. I'm a little bitter about what she said to me last night." Christianna said, sadly.

"She'll get over it, Christi."

"I know. She always does."

"Hey, let's go to The Burrow. Ginny wanted me to bring you over."

"Sure, just let me go get my bag." She said and she went to her room to go and get it. Harry sat back in the chair that he was sitting in. He was happy that Christianna had already decided to end things with Malfoy, especially before he had time to have an effect on her. She returned with a black cloth bag that looked as though she had made it herself. "Ready, Dude?"

"Yeah," Harry said extending his arm so that she could take it. When she did he Apperated her to the Burrow where Ginny await them with a grin on her face.

"So, how was Muggle London?"

"It was okay," Harry answered, greeting Ginny with a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah," Christianna concurred. "Same old, same old."

"Well, you'll be interested to know, Harry, that your best friend needs you right now."

"What happened?"

"Well, my genius brother went and insulted Hermione and she left."

"Left?" Harry said in surprise. "Where has she gone?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders looking sad. She wondered where Hermione was too. She wanted to know that she was safe.

Harry went upstairs to see what Ginny was talking about. He went into the room and saw Ron sitting on the bed with his head resting on his knees and his arms swinging off the edge. He looked pitiful. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Ron?" Harry asked. "Are you quite all right?"

"No, Harry, I'm not all right." He said sounding a bit like he did when Sirius bit him in third year.

"Mate, you got to tell me what happened."

"Hermione and I had the best day ever, Harry." Ron whimpered. "I made her Fettuccini Alfredo; you know how women like pastas, Harry."

"Yeah, I know." Harry said as he sat next to him.

"So after lunch, we went into the family room to study, since exams are coming up, you know?"

Harry nodded, even though he wasn't sure if Ron could see him. Either way he went on.

"And then she got this stupid letter from Krum."

"No," Harry said, already knowing where this was going. "You insinuated that she had been with Krum, didn't you?"

Ron looked up at Harry with the biggest puppy dog eyes that his face would allow him to make as if begging Harry to take pity on him, and nodded.

"Ron, you _have _to stop being so damn insecure." Harry said, Ron's guppy eyes not working on him. "You know as well as I do that Hermione hasn't slept with that man!"

"I know, Harry," Ron sobbed. "I just get so mad just thinking about him touching her… and-and kissing her, just being in her personal space in general, that I say things that I don't mean."

"It's been that way since long before Krum came into the picture, Ron."

"I know that, Harry, but Krum makes it worse."

"When she gets home, you need to tell her the truth." Harry said.

"I know, Harry." Ron sighed. "I know."

Only Hermione didn't come home. She was gone for days. Her parents were contacted by the Minister of Magic himself and no one seemed to know where he was. Everyone at The Burrow was worried sick, but no one as much as Ron. He was wracked with so much guilt; Ginny put him under her own version of suicide watch. He had become very unstable. He quit taking care of himself. He hadn't had a proper shower or shaved since that morning when he realized that Hermione hadn't come home.

***

All Hermione really intended to do was go for a walk and clear her head. She wanted to teach Ron a lesson for behaving that way. She decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron. Fighting with Ron could drive a girl to drink. As she sat at the bar a man approached her.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Viktor?" Hermione said, getting up to hug him.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing okay." She lied, but her face gave it away.

"Trouble in paradise, Hermione?"

"Where did you learn English turn of phrase?"

"I got a tutor, like Fluer."

"Oh? Was she devilishly charming?"

"I got a male tutor like Fluer."

"Oh."

"What can I get you young people?" Tom asked sporting his trademark toothless grin.

"Just two mugs of your best mead," Viktor told him. Tom went to pour the drinks and was back in two shakes with the mugs that he handed to Viktor.

"Why don't you go find us a table so that we can talk?" Viktor offered. "I'll carry the drinks."

Hermione nodded and got up to find a table. Hermione could have sworn that she saw Viktor put something in her drink, but she had to have been imagining things. At least that's what she told herself…

"Ron, you're snoring again," Hermione said to her boyfriend in the early morning. Usually when she told Ron that he was snoring, he would move his position and sleep quietly. But this snore was louder and much more obnoxious than Ron's cute little snore. She figured that he must have a cold or something because this snore was unbearable. She opened her eyes to see someone laying beside her that wasn't Ron. She sat up instantly and felt a draft fly past her body as the sheet fell and she realized that she was naked. She gasped and tears sprang to her eyes as she realized what must have happened to her. For some reason, she looked at her watch. It read 5:45am. She tapped it with her finger and it changed like a ripple in water and showed her the date. It had been five days since she left. She looked at the sleeping form next to her. She punched him in the gut, and he was rudely awakened from his peaceful looking sleep. He yelled something in another language that she assumed was whatever language they spoke in Bulgaria, before speaking in the language that Hermione understood.

"What the hell is wrong, sweetheart?"

"You bastard!" she yelled, getting up to look for her clothes. She found a very elegant looking slip-dress on the floor and she picked it up and put it on.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" He yelled back.

"You son of a bitch!" Hermione cried. "You drugged me!"

"Hermione!"

"You drugged me and you raped me, didn't you!?"

"I did not rape you, Hermione; you were just as willing as I was."

Hermione made a noise like she was going to gag. She looked at him with hate in her eyes and Apperated on the spot. Hermione found herself in the Weasley's kitchen. She looked a fright. Her face was stained with tears. Her already unruly hair was tousled viciously. She sat at the table and cried. How was she going to explain this to Ron? If he didn't want to touch her before, she _really_ doubted that he'd want anything to do with her now. She sobbed so hard, that she was thankful that she was sitting because she would have fallen into a heap on the floor. Harry was on his way into the kitchen to get Ron a bottle of juice, since he was too distraught to get it himself, when he heard Hermione crying.

"Hermione!" he nearly yelled and he ran to the table to scoop her up in his arms. "Where have you been, Love? Ron's been a total wreck without you."

"He raped me, Harry!" she screamed into his chest. Harry's brotherly instincts kicked in immediately. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and shook her.

"Who, Hermione?!" Harry screamed at her. "Who hurt you?! I'll kill him!"

Just as he screamed, footsteps could be heard pummeling the steps and Ron and Ginny saw Harry shaking Hermione who was in shambles.

Ron ran over to them and wrapped protective arms around her. She clung onto him as if for dear life. Ron adhered himself to her, vowing to never let her go again.

"Ron, someone hurt her!" Harry screamed.

"What?" Ron shrieked looking at Hermione.

"You were right, Ron." Hermione howled. "You were right!"

"Right about what, Hermione?"

"Viktor. You told me that he was after more than tea and you were right!"

No one had noticed Ginny run upstairs and run back with a change of clothing for Hermione.

"Put this on, Hermione, we're going to see Minister Kingsley." She said emotionlessly.

Hermione nodded and took the clothing from her. She followed Ginny to the bathroom. Ginny sat on the toilet while Hermione changed into the clothes.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she replied shakily.

"What did he do to you?"

"He spiked my drink with a love potion."

"Oh my God." Ginny said. "Forgive me for saying so, but if he was going to rape you I'm glad he did it that way."

"Why?"

"You're studying law, Hermione, you should know."

"Know what, Ginny?"

"In Briton, Having sex with someone under the influence of a love potion is a mandatory fifteen year sentence in Azkaban." Ginny told her. "It's the worst type of rape there is. Highly immoral in the wizzarding law books."

"Ginny, Viktor doesn't live here."

"I know that." Ginny said, "But if he ever shows his ugly face in this country ever again, he's toast."

Hermione reached over and hugged Ginny.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione." Ginny told her. "Come on let's go, before mum and dad wake up."

***

"I hope Hermione's okay," Renee said as she and George waited in her apartment for Ron to send word.

"She's home now."

"Yeah, and I'm glad." Renee said.

"I really just want to see her," George said.

An owl flew in through the window that Renee had left open. Renee caught the letter that it dropped and the bird left the same way that it came. She read the letter.

"It's from Harry." Renee read. "He says that Hermione's been interrogated about her disappearance and now she's home sleeping. We can go see her tomorrow."

"Thank God she made it home all right." George sighed.

"Yeah," Renee nodded. "Thank God."

***

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got to the ministry, Minister Shacklebolt was waiting for them and rushed them into his office.

"Now, normally, I don't handle cases like this myself." He began sitting on his desk looking very disturbed. "But, you're one of mine, Hermione, so I'm going to take care of this."

"Thank you, Minister." Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione, you must know that an outrageous amount of rapists walk because their victims don't want to talk." He explained, "If you're serious about pressing charges, you have to be willing to go through a testimony, blood test, and a rape kit."

"I will, sir."

"Well then," Minister Shacklebolt said, standing, "You have very good friends, Hermione. You'll need them now more than ever."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione said, "I know."

Minister Shacklebolt smiled and opened his office door to reveal a very kind looking witch standing on the other side.

"Miss Granger?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes?" Hermione answered.

"I will be escorting you and Miss Weasley to St. Mungo's for a blood test and rape kit." The witch whispered to Hermione. "My name is Leah Shaw."

"I want to come, too." Ron said.

"We only allow one person to accompany the victim during these procedures, and it is best for the victim that it be a close friend of the same sex." Miss Shaw explained to Ron. Hermione didn't like being called a victim, but she didn't feel much like arguing her point.

Ron seemed as though he was going to argue, but he decided that the lady was right. At any rate, his insensitivity got Hermione into this appalling situation and he didn't ever want to make that mistake again.

"Okay," he said. "Harry and I will be in the waiting room when you're done."

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione said and she hugged him tighter that she had in a long time.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"Honey, don't apologize." She whispered and she kissed his mouth tenderly.

As Hermione and Ginny walked away, Ron felt a single tear fall down his face.

"This is entirely my fault, Harry," Ron said as more tears broke the dam that his eyes tried to make for him.

"How could you have known?" Harry said.

"I shouldn't have been so mean to her."

"Let's just be happy that she's home, Ron."

"Yeah, I'll be happy," Ron said giving Harry a look that made him very uncomfortable. "I'll be happy when I break Krum's neck."

"Ron the Minister has got this one under control. We need to concentrate on being there for Hermione." Harry reminded him. "We won't be of any use to her in Azkaban."

Ron nodded as if he understood.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get to that waiting room."

***

When Hermione and Ginny stepped out into the waiting room, Hermione looked like she'd been to hell and back. Her eyes were swimming in tears and she was gripping Ginny's hand as if it were her life line. Ron ran up to her and took her from Ginny who, although was very concerned, needed to massage her hand. Hermione cried on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron, I want to go home!"

"Okay, Mione, we'll leave now okay?" He said, trying to keep himself from crying again himself.

They Apperated back to the Burrow and to their luck, neither Mr nor Mrs. Weasley had gotten up yet. All four of them went into Ron's room to see her safely into bed. Ron kept fluffing her pillows trying to make her comfortable. Harry and Ginny left the room so that Hermione and Ron could be alone; they had a lot to talk about.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I lie down next to you?"

"Honestly, that's all I want."

"Good." Ron said and he climbed in bed and put his arms around her. She snuggled into him, perfect fit. "Hermione, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."

"Honey, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"Ron, I don't want to talk about whose fault it is, or what could have been done to stop it." Hermione exhaled. "I just want you to hold me like you'll never let go."

"I won't, Hermione." Ron whispered into her ear, "I'll never let you go again."

***

As the weeks passed, everything seemed to be getting back to normal. Hermione pressed charges against Viktor Krum, but since he was not a British citizen, he could not be punished to the fullest extent of the law. However, it was ruled that if he was to be banished from all of Briton, Muggle and Wizzarding alike. If he returned, he would face the mandatory fifteen year sentence in Azkaban. After the trial, Hermione wanted to pretend as if it didn't happen. The only people who knew about the whole incident were Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the ministry witches and wizards who worked her case. She was granted the utmost privacy that even Mr. Weasley didn't know about it. She wanted to keep it that way. She really wished that _she_ didn't know about it, but that was her burden to bear. And if anyone thought Ron pampered her before, he really did after all of this happened. He waited on her hand and foot at all hours of the day. She tried so hard to get him to lay off a bit, but he wouldn't hear of it. He felt that he needed to make it up to her, but he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to do that. So, making sure that she didn't want for anything was going to have to do. All Hermione really wanted from him was to hold her in his arms, where she felt the safest. She thought that if she hadn't of left them in the first place, none of it would have even happened. As the weeks did progress, Hermione seemed to have fallen ill. This could not have come at a worse time. Ginny and Christianna were preparing for their departure to Hogwarts and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had jobs to start since they all passed their exams.

"Come on, Love," Ron said to her as she refused to get out of bed. They had Ginny and Christianna's going away party to go to this afternoon. They wouldn't be very happy if they showed up late. "You've been in bed all day."

"I don't want to," she whined. She felt that if she got up, she would lose last night's dinner all over Ron's blankets. He wouldn't appreciate that, considering the fact that he just washed them the day before.

"Hermione, you're being silly."

"You'll have to tell Ginny and Christi that I won't be able to make it, Ron." She said. "I can't get up, not today."

"Okay, Hermione." Ron said as he knelt over Hermione to kiss her forehead. "I hope you feel better soon."

"Me too," she whispered as she drifted back to sleep. "Let me know when you've come home."

"I will," Ron said as he left her. He really hoped that what he was thinking wasn't happening. He couldn't think of anything worse. If it were, he'd really have to kill Krum. But, he didn't have to tell Hermione that. Ron went downstairs and saw Harry waiting on him.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's not feeling well." Ron told him.

"Oh, the girls won't be happy to hear that."

"Harry, I need to tell you something."

"What's up?" Harry asked, taking a seat because he knew that this was going to take a while.

"I think Hermione's pregnant." Ron said, solemnly.

"What?"

"You head me, Mate. Don't make me say it again."

"I mean why do you think that?"

"Harry," Ron said sitting down beside him. "Think about it. She's been sick for the past month solid. The stomach flu does not last that long. She's been very irritable and she finds it difficult to get out of bed very often."

"Maybe she's just depressed." Harry offered, not liking what Ron was saying. "Depressed people have those same symptoms."

"Harry, she's not depressed." Ron said, giving Harry a look.

"Ron, we can't think like that." Harry protested. "Hermione isn't pregnant. She can't be."

"I know." Ron said, looking very sad. "I really hope I'm wrong."

Harry stood up and walked towards the door.

"We have a going away party to go to, Ron."

"I'm coming." Ron said, feeling a little down. He and Harry Apperated to Renee's apartment. He forced himself to seem happy. He didn't want to ruin the girl's party.


	10. It Only Gets Worse

"Harry! Ron!" Christianna squealed as they entered Renee's flat. "I'm so happy that you came! Where's Hermione?"

"She's not well today." Harry said.

"Aww, poor thing." Christianna pouted. "Well, we'll have to send her a slice of the awesome pie that my sister made. It is delicious. You might find Neville over there. I think I saw him haunting it."

"Okay then," Harry said. "How are you feeling about heading off tomorrow?"

"I'm nervous." Christianna laughed. "But I think it will be a good change for me."

"Glad to hear it." Harry said. "Where's Ginny?"

"I think I may have seen her and Renee hiding behind the liquor cabinet."

"It's much too early for that!" Harry said disapprovingly.

"I guess, Harry." Christianna said, as she directed Harry to where he might find his girlfriend leaving George and Ron to talk.

"How's Hermione?" George asked.

"She's fine." Ron answered. "Just not as social as she used to be."

"That's understandable," George said, "What with her being abducted and all."

"Yeah."

"Hermione was one of lucky ones." George said.

"What do you mean?"

"Most girls that get kidnapped by deranged men that are obsessed with them don't make it home alive."

Ron didn't say anything, so George continued.

"I mean, there's a lot he could have done to her. She's lucky, she is."

"If you say so," was all Ron could say without betraying Hermione's secret.

"She couldn't make it today?"

"Still sick?"

"Yeah."

"She's been sick for a while. Has she seen a healer?"

"No, she won't go." Ron said. "You know how Hermione can be sometimes."

"Yeah," George laughed. "I do."

Christianna and Neville stood in the kitchen; Christianna had a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong, Christi?"

"It's just, this past month I've had so much fun with you, and now I'm leaving."

"Hogwarts is a great place, Christi." Neville said, trying to cheer her up.

"I don't see how anything can be great if you're not there, Neville."

Neville blushed. She always said things like this to him and they made him feel special. For the past month, Christianna and Neville had spent nearly every day together. Christianna broke things off with Draco, much to his dismay. She had to be honest and tell him that she met someone else, who she instantly fell for. The first week, Draco refused to accept it, but after she threatened to hex him to hell he gave it up.

"I'll see you at your Hogsmead visits, at Christmas and at the quidditch games," Neville said.

"Are you saying that you'll be just hunky-dory without me?"

"No," Neville said, resisting the urge to laugh. "I'll miss you terribly."

"You better miss me, Longbottom."

"I will, Williams." Neville said and he pulled Christianna into a hug. "I'm going to miss you a lot."

Christianna hugged him back tightly, not wanting to let him go. She didn't want to leave him behind. But, she knew that if this was real, then time away wouldn't change it. She knew that she had to go anyway. The only reason that her parents allowed her to stay in Briton was to go to school. If she skipped out on it, she would probably never see Neville again.

***

Hermione lay in bed. Not wanting to get up. She had been there for God knows how long. All she knew was that it was nightfall. Mrs. Weasley had brought her tea and soup, and that was all she could stomach. She had slept for the greater part of the day. She hadn't really had the time to miss Ron and he was back. She could hear him running up the stairs. She heard him knocking.

"Hermione? Are you sleeping?" He asked.

"No," she replied to the door and he opened it. He wore a big smile on his face at the sight of her.

"How was your day, Love?"

"It was okay," Hermione said. "Your mother wouldn't let me do anything for myself."

"That sounds like Mum." Ron chuckled. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that you'll be able to make it to Kings Cross tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said. "I'm not missing that."

"Harry brought you some of Renee's cheesecake."

"Tell Harry that he can have it." Hermione groaned. The very thought of cheesecake made her stomach turn.

"Okay," Ron said as he sat on the bed and put his arms around her.

"How was the party?" she asked.

"It was okay," Ron said. "It would have been better if you were well enough to come."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come." Hermione said softly, closing her eyes as Ron ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, Hermione," Ron said. "Everyone understands."

"But I'll be at the train station tomorrow." She said groggily

"I know you will." Ron whispered and he kissed her cheek as she fell asleep. Ron slipped from underneath her and went back downstairs. He found Harry and Ginny sitting at the kitchen table speaking in a low tone.

"Honestly, Harry, I agree with Ron."

"Not you, too," Harry said, sounding disappointed.

"Ron has a point; she's been acting very pregnant lately."

"She just got home from being kidnapped and raped!" Harry said intensely. "I think she's depressed."

"Well isn't this a jolly discussion." Ron spat as he entered the room looking as though he'd just swallowed something sour.

"Ron, I think that you should talk to Hermione." Ginny told him.

"I don't want to make things worse for her."

"It really can't get much worse, Ron." Harry chimed in.

"I'll talk to her when the right time arises." Ron said. "And, that's all I want to hear on the subject."

Harry and Ginny both put up their hands, signaling that they would comply completely.

"I'm going to school tomorrow so you won't be hearing anything out of me." Ginny said. Harry just gave Ron a look.

"Okay, good." Ron said. "Oh, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Hermione said that you can have her cheesecake."

"I thought Hermione liked cheesecake." Harry responded.

"She does," Ron said. "She just doesn't want it."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"I don't want to hear it, Ginny."

***

Ginny and Christianna said tearful goodbyes to their friends and family the next morning. They were on their way to Hogwarts for the next school year. Once they had gotten there, Christianna was sorted in Professor McGonagall's office. She got Gryffindor, of course. She was rushed off to the Great Hall where she sat by Ginny and watched the first years get sorted.

"Everyone at home will be happy to hear that you got into Gryffindor, Christi." Ginny told her.

"I'm just glad that I'm in the same House as you." Christianna responded.

"You're going to love being here." Ginny told her. "It's a great school."

"All it sounds like to me is a lot of rules and no TV." Christianna said, already feeling homesick.

"Oh, you'll survive." Ginny laughed.

Christianna just looked around. Everyone looked so at home. She hoped that she would develop that or she would have a long four months ahead of her. She missed her sister, she missed George, but most of all she missed Neville. How did Ginny do it?

***

Another month flew by since Ginny and Christianna left for Hogwarts. And as Hermione's conditions worsened, so did Ron's assumptions. It was very clear to him now that he was right and he felt the need to tell her. But, he didn't want to upset her, so he elected to keep it to himself. She would talk about it when she was ready. Little did he know that Hermione had already discovered what he was dreading and was trying to think of a way to tell him. She wasn't really sure, since she hadn't gone to the doctor to find out. Thank God for small wonders. This wonder was in the form of Renee.

Hermione had finally gotten out of bed to go to work on Monday and was feeling horrible by the time it was over. She was stepping out of the office which wasn't far from Diagon Alley. Since it was so close, Hermione decided to go into Flourish and Blotts to find a book to calm her nerves. When she went inside, she saw Renee.

"Hi, Hermione!" she greeted giving Hermione a hug when she approached her.

"Hello, Renee." Hermione said.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm doing fine." Hermione said. "I haven't really been out of the house lately."

"I heard that you've taken ill."

"Something like that." Hermione nodded. "I was actually wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure thing." Renee said and she led Hermione at the bookstore. "We can talk at my house. George is at work, it'll be private."

"Oh, thank you." Hermione said and they Apperated to Renee's flat. Renee guided Hermione to the couch.

"Can I get you anything, Hermione?"

"Water if you have it."

Renee tossed Hermione a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Renee got a glass of grape juice for herself and sat next to Hermione.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Renee, I think I'm pregnant." Hermione said.

"Whoa." Renee said. "I wasn't expecting you to say that at all."

"I want to go to the clinic and find out for sure," Hermione continued, " I don't want to go alone, but I could never ask Ron."

"I'll go with you." Renee offered.

"Really?" Hermione responded, taken by surprise.

"Yeah, I know of a private, little clinic in Muggle London we can go to. They won't even ask you what your name is." Renee told her, glad that she could help.

"Wow, Renee, thank you." Hermione said already feeling better about the situation.

"Come on, let's go before it closes." Renee said grabbing Hermione's hand. Renee directed Hermione to her car.

"I didn't know that you dive." Hermione said.

"Well I don't do much driving in wizzarding London, do I?"

"I've never driven a car before," Hermione confessed.

"I can teach you, Hermione." Renee said as she started the car and both girls strapped in. "It's not hard."

"Okay," Hermione smiled. Renee drove them to a little clinic in Muggle London. Renee showed Hermione how to sign in and Hermione told the nurse what she was there for. Thankfully, they were having a slow day and Hermione was seen only minutes after they got there. The nurse that called Hermione seemed very pleasant. She sat Hermione in a little room that seemed a little impersonal, but she didn't intend on staying for that long. Renee stood quietly next to her.

"So you're here for a pregnancy test?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, I'm going to take this needle," the nurse explained to Hermione showing her a not so small syringe , "and draw your blood."

"Okay." Hermione said. Thankfully she wasn't afraid of needles. The nurse pierced Hermione's skin in the crook of her arm and Hermione winced a bit. The little vial at the end filled to the top with Hermione's blood and she felt a bit uncomfortable. Hermione turned her head so she didn't have to watch. When the nurse was done, she sent the girls back into the waiting room.

"The results will be done in just a few minutes." The nurse said as the girls walked away. All Hermione could bring herself to do was nod. They sat in the waiting room and Hermione sighed and sunk into the chair.

"It'll be fine, Hermione." Renee said, taking Hermione's hand.

"I don't know, Renee." Hermione whispered. "What am I going to say to Ron?"

"Just tell him," Renee said. "It's not like he's going to be mad if you _are_ pregnant."

Hermione just nodded. She couldn't tell Renee exactly what is that she actually was afraid of. How could she tell Ron that she was pregnant with another man's child? A man that she wanted nothing to with. She just wanted to forget everything that happened. How could she forget if she had this child to remind her of him every day for the rest of her life? While Hermione pondered this, the nurse came back with a yellow envelope and handed it to Hermione.

"Here are your results, dear." She said.

"Have you seen them?" Hermione asked her.

"No, it's against policy for me to look at results." She told her. Hermione looked disappointed.

"Thank you," Hermione said and she left with Renee leading the way.

When they got in the car they strapped in but Renee didn't start the car. They both just sat there and stared at the envelope. Hermione attempted to open the envelope, but she couldn't do it. She handed it to Renee.

"You do it." Hermione said.

Renee took it and opened it. She hesitantly pulled the stapled sheets of papers from the envelope. She scanned the papers until she found what she was looking for.

"Hermione?" Renee said.

"Yes?" Hermione answered, not even looking at her.

"You're pregnant."

Hermione didn't outwardly react. She just sat there in her seat not moving.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"No, Renee, I'm not." Hermione said in a monotone.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Renee asked.

"No," Hermione said, "I'd just really like to go home."

"Okay, do you want to ride to my flat with me?"

"I don't mind," Hermione told her. The ride back to Renee's flat seemed to only take seconds. Her mind was swimming with the most recent news. What would she tell Ron? How would he react?

When they arrived at Renee's apartment, Renee hugged Hermione goodbye.

"If you need anything, Hermione, I'm an Apperation away."

"Thank you, Renee." Hermione said, "You've really helped me."

"Any time." Renee answered. And Hermione went home.

She Apperated directly to Ron's room. He hadn't come home yet. Hermione took off her slacks and changed into pajama bottoms. She put the envelope on Ron's desk, got into bed, and went to sleep. She awoke to Ron's pacing footsteps. She must have been sleeping for at least two hours. He had already changed out of his work robes.

"Ron?" she called. Ron turned around so fast he thought that he gave himself whiplash.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Ron asked as he went to sit next to her. Hermione sat up.

"No," she lied.

"How was your day?"

"Work was okay." Hermione said. "But I went to a clinic in Muggle London."

"What's that?"

"It's kind of like a healer's office."

"I see."

"Anyway, Ron," Hermione took a deep breath. "I took a pregnancy test."

Ron didn't respond right away. _So she thought so, too._ Ron thought to himself.

"What did it say?" he finally asked. Tears started free-falling down Hermione's face. She didn't want to say it out loud. She thought that maybe if she kept it to herself, then it wouldn't be real. Ron put his arms around her, already knowing what she was going to say. He had hoped and prayed that this wouldn't happen. But it did. He was going to kill Krum if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Ron," Hermione choked through tears, "It came… it came back… it came back positive."

Hermione cried so hard, Ron thought that she might break. He tightened his grip on her and allowed her to soak his shirt with her tears. He was silent. He didn't know what to say. All he felt was anger for Krum and worry for Hermione. All he wanted to do was hold her all night. All night and forever. Hermione lifted her head from his chest and began ranting.

"I'll have to go somewhere in Muggle Briton and have an abortion. I'll be out of work for at least a week. I might lose my job! This is horrible, Ron. I really don't want an abortion, but I'll have to, won't I? Oh, Ron, what is going to happen?"

"It's okay, Hermione." Ron said, at last.

Hermione looked up at him, her face shining with tears.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's okay." Ron told her. "You don't need one of those abortion things. Those are horrible."

"But, Ron-…"

"But nothing." Ron said sternly. "That baby didn't ask for this, and it won't thank you for killing it either."

"What am I supposed to do with his baby?"

"We'll raise it, Hermione."

"I could never ask you to raise another man's child, Ron."

"You didn't," Ron said. "I demand to."

"Ron…"

"Hermione, I love you, no matter what predicament befalls you. I am going to stick with you no matter what. Who cares if you're pregnant? We'll tell the family it's mine. They all think that's what we're doing anyway, who'll know?"

"What about Harry and Ginny?"

"What about them?" Ron said. "It'll be a secret between the four of us. No one will ever find out, not even my parents."

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said, jumping on him so hard that he fell backwards onto the bed. "This is the most wonderful thing that you have ever done for me!"

Ron just held her tightly.

"How could I ever thank you?"

"Give me a daughter with eyes as big and brown as yours?"

"What if it's a boy?"

"We'll discuss that if the time comes." Ron said, flashing Hermione a crooked smile.

Hermione let her lips fall onto his and kissed him with a passion that he had yet to experience. She slid her fingers into his hair and he did the same to her. Ron tilted until he was lying over her, propped up on his elbows. Hermione tried something she had never done before. She grabbed his shirt by the hem and pulled it off of him.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Ron asked, a little taking aback. Hermione sat up just a little and whispered in his ear.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to have a baby with a man that I've never had sex with."

All the blood from all of his body fled to the center of him at her words.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in all my life, Ron."

"Because we don't have to do this."

"I know, Ron." Hermione whispered.

"We can wait until it's the right time."

"Are you trying to talk me out of this?"

"No," Ron said, "I just don't want you to feel obligated. I mean, Krum took something from you that's really special. Something that's meant for you to give to someone special. I don't want to be like him."

Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him with all she had.

"You could never be like him, Ron," she said softly. "I'm consciously choosing to give you the best of me."

Ron shook his head.

"Hermione, you gave the best of yourself to me a long time ago."

"What was that?"

"Your love, Hermione." Ron said. "I can't think of anything better than that."

Hermione smiled at him and kissed his lips. She allowed herself to lie back onto the pillows and he followed her. For the first time, he really allowed his hands to travel around her body like he did in his dreams. He slid the fabric from her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Hermione found Ron's belt and began to undo it's buckle. She undid the button and zipper beneath it and, with his help, got rid of his pants. Ron found the elastic band of her pajama bottoms and pulled them off of her lower half, caressing her legs as his hands traveled lower and lower, until he slipped them off her feet. Ron broke their kiss and began kissing her neck he took mental memos of where she liked being kissed the most. He kissed down her chest until he came in contact with her bra.

"Is it okay, Hermione?" he asked.

"It's okay, Ron." She breathed.

Ron slipped has hands behind her back and undid the clasp that held her bra together. He pulled it from her body and kissed her chest again. He kissed one of her breasts while he held the other in his hand. Hermione gave soft little moans from under him. Her moans caused him to open his eyes. There lay Hermione, right there underneath him, moaning to his touch. This turned him on more than that one time that she had fallen in the water. If at all possible, he became harder than he was to start off with.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"You are so beautiful. All of you is beautiful."

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said, opening her eyes. "So are you."

Ron smiled at her and kissed her lips again before continuing his exploration of her frame. Ron found her stomach and kissed it with a smile on his lips. They were going to have a family and he was happy about it. Hermione knew what he was thinking and brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers. Ron began to leave a shadow of kissed behind as he descended down her stomach. Once he came in contact with her underwear, Hermione felt his fingers grab hold of the elastic and pause. Ron looked up at her and before he had the chance to ask her, she distinctly nodded. Ron pulled and was exposed to the most sensitive part of her whole body. Hermione kicked off her panties while Ron admired her. Ron got very close to it and dared himself to kiss it. He felt Hermione wriggle about when he did so. He had often heard stories in the quidditch locker rooms that girls really like guys going down on them, so he decided to try it. He thrust his tongue from his mouth and licked the inside of her. Hermione gave a _very_ audible gasp. Noting that Hermione fell into the category, he kept at it. As he allowed his tongue to search her, he noticed that Hermione had this button that got an extra rise out of her. Ron took it, very gently, between his front teeth and moved them back and forth. It took all that Hermione had in her not to scream. Seeing as how neither of them had put a silencing charm on the room, if she was loud enough she could be heard. Ron took careful notice of the effect that it had on her as Hermione grabbed his shoulder and pulled at it, signaling for him to stop. She took the sheet and wiped his glistening mouth.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Was I doing it wrong?"

"No!" Hermione laughed. "You are very wonderful at that, Ron."

"Then why did you stop me?" he raised.

Hermione didn't answer him. She pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips gently. Losing himself in her lips, he forgot all about her evading his question. He let his hands rove her body. As did she until her fingers came into contact with his boxers and she realized that she was the only naked one. _Well, that won't do. _She thought to herself and yanked them off of him. Ron was caught off guard, but pleased at her initiative all the same. He was flat out dumbfounded when she took his erection in her hand and began to stroke it up and down. He had half a mind to ask her where she learned it from, but then he'd have to explain himself. So, he just decided to let bygones be bygones and enjoy what was being done to him. At one moment, both of them opened their eyes at the same time and they both knew what the other was thinking: _I'm ready, are you?_ Hermione nodded to him. Ron took his stiffness in his hand and positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her again.

"Are you sure that this is what you want, Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"This has been all that I've wanted for a very long time, Ron." She responded.

With that, Ron pushed himself into her as slowly as he could. He had to stop for a second to get over how damn good it felt. Once he started again, he tried to go as slowly as possible. He didn't want to overdo it and hurt Hermione, who's breathing had gone completely uneven.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Ron." She responded breathlessly.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Hermione breathed. "Don't stop."

Ron took what she said as extra initiative to hold on as long as possible, but he found it so difficult. He began to wonder if Hermione could read his mind because she started talking along those same lines.

"Ron, this being our first time, I don't expect you to last long." she told him softly. "We have the rest of our lives to perfect this."

No sooner had she said this, did he began to quicken his pace. Hermione's uneven breathing became quick little gasps. Not long after he decided to speed up the rapidity Hermione felt him spill into her. They lied there together for a few minutes before moving or even speaking. After a while, Hermione took her wand from the bedside table and cast a cleaning charm over them and put it back. She felt Ron's arms take hold of her. He rested his head on her chest.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'm going to love you for the rest of my life, Hermione, I promise."

"I believe you, Ron." She whispered.

"I'll never hurt you or make you run away again." He said, tears beginning to fall from his eyes onto Hermione's chest.

"Ron…"

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Ron said. "Everything is completely my fault. I never should have said those things to you."

"I know, Ron." Hermione cooed, running her fingers through his sun kissed tresses. "It's okay. And I shouldn't have left. If I would have stayed home, then it wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."

Ron didn't reply, He just grabbed the blanket that had long since been dropped and lie forgotten on the floor. He draped it over the two of them and lay content in the warmness that he shared with Hermione. He had the urge to tell Hermione that he wanted to marry her, but he knew that now wasn't the time. He just lay at ease feeling her chest rise and fall as she inhaled and exhaled breath. He began counting her heartbeats, and when he got to about seventy-two he fell asleep.


End file.
